


never been good guy

by Kofaros



Series: were never good [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Luna Regulus's queen, M/M, Percival/Gellert as memories here, too many seers here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Альбус разрабатывал свой план годами. Все должно было быть идеально. Наследники основателей умрут, убив друг друга. В Британии вновь воцарится мир. Альбус станет полноценным символом света. Только он достоин вести людей к свету. Только он знает, как все должно быть. Геллерт просто выбрал неправильный путь, нацелившись на трон. Разве в их мире остались короли?Альбус отчаянно глушит смех мертвеца в ушах и не замечает тени, что сгущаются за его спиной.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Regulus Black & Luna Lovegood
Series: were never good [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896712
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. moon child

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [never been good guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642212) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



> Весь фик писался под Loren Gray - Queen, советую послушать

Лишь вынырнув из какого-то водоема, пройдя черте сколько по сугробам, найдя дом и зачаровав хозяев, Регулус выдохнул нормально. Его раны были перебинтованы, но кости сводило от боли. _Его мир закончил осыпаться осколками вокруг него._

Он не хотел замечать мир вокруг себя. Ссоры родителей и брата. Склоки Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Возрастающее число маглов, знающих о магии. И число детей, страдающих от этого. Темный Лорд и Дамблдор лишь усугубляли обстановку. От директора несло ложью сильнее, чем от Волан-де-Морта темной магией. Регулус хотел защитить хоть кого-то от разочарования, что испытал сам. Он поставил на кон жизнь и пошел на смерть. _И выжил._

Реджи слизал кровь с губ. Он никому ничего не должен. Он не обязан никого спасать. Он сжал в руке старый амулет Блэков, что мог глушить Черную метку. _Он будет жить, как того хочет сам._ Значит, умрет он так же. Ему давно стоило открыть глаза на мир вокруг. Точнее на природу людей.

В Хогвартсе популярнее всего Мародеры. Петтигрю трус, что бросит друзей в угоду себе. Люпин трус, что трясется от мысли, что его бросят из-за болезни. Поттер просто идиот, что издевается над слабыми, особенно, если замешана девчонка, в которую он влюблен. Сириус лицемер, что лишь болтает попусту. Он ненавидит темные искусства, семью, не понимает, почему родственников изгоняют и требует независимости. Но он всегда смотрел лишь на Поттера, не говорит с изгнанными из Блэков, полагается на деньги дяди и родителей Джеймса. _А свет покупается лишь на фальшь._

Альбус Дамблдор, символ света, победивший самого Геллерта Гриндевальда. Вот только Регулус знает, что тот умер сам, смеясь до последнего. Знает о семье Дамблдора, которую тот бросил ради друга.

Слизерин отчужденный дом из-за клеветы, слухов и Темного Лорда. Миру всегда нужны козлы отпущения. Но большинство таких даже не старается что-то сделать. Им не надо сражаться. Достаточно уйти, чтобы мир других рухнул. Свет говорит о вторых шансах и равноправие, но первым осуждает других. Потому что люди всегда осуждают и сваливают вину.

Реджи помнит Пандору. Она умна и сильна. У нее дар прорицания, которого люди боятся. Они боятся _правды._ Поэтому Пандору избегают. Из-за собственной никчемности. У Пандоры туманные голубоватые глаза. Реджи посмотрел в зеркало на стене. _Он видит чужие глаза._

Он не уверен, почему так, но у людей с даром особые глаза. Туманные, голубые, белые и просто _особенные._ У него они белые. Он знает, что правый глаз Гриндевальда был таким. Геллерт многое знал. _Но Реджи видит немного другие глаза перед собой._

Регулус разочарован, магический мир потерял свое очарование. Но у Реджи есть магия. Ему пора вспомнить, чья кровь в его жилах. Он может быть разочарован в Британии, смеяться над слепотой других, но он Блэк. _Все равно что король._ Это эгоисточно. Реджи нравится это слово. Он никогда таким не был. Слушал родителей, следовал уставу семьи и подчинялся Волан-де-Морту. _Пора заканчивать._ Он думает об Арктурусе.

Лорд с белыми глазами. Грациозный, спокойный, с величественной осанкой. Его движения королевские в прямом смысле этого слова. Он мудр, не тщеславен, наблюдает за другими. Король без короны, однажды сказала Беллатриса. Реджи усмехнулся. _У них не зря одно имя, верно?_  
_________________________________________________________

Арктурус всегда спокоен. Непрошибаемо так. Это не значит, что он не злится вообще. Просто он не теряет головы, в отличие от других. _Во всех смыслах._

Он спокойно отсекает от семьи всех, кроме себя и Регулуса, и лишает их семейной магии и состояния. Деньги Альфарда, хоть он и мертв, и Беллатрисы с Нарциссой возвращаются в семью. Арктурусу плевать, что силы Беллы и Сириуса уменьшились, последний больше не анимаг и без средств. Он же хотел независимости? Даже фамилия Блэк принадлежит теперь лишь Арктурусу и Регулусу. Орион и Вальбурга доживут свои дни в семейном доме без привычного состояния. Состояние Лорда Блэка может унаследовать лишь один.

Арктурус просто продает всю собственность и покидает Британию. Конечно, до этого он поискал информация о выскочке, что чуть не погубил его внука. Нашел кольцо потомков Слизерина. Лишь кровь чистокровного не позволила ему разразиться хохотом. _Ладно щенок, но Дамблдор тоже проглядел это?_ Старый манипулятор иногда не замечал действительно очевидные вещи.

Ну, Арктуруса это не касалось. Он оставил семейное имя и состояние наследнику, позаботился о делах и теперь уходил в своеобразную отставку. Все как полагается чистокровному магу.  
______________________________________________________________

Регулусу могли не поручать серьезные задания, потому что он был слишком молод, но он знал о других. Видел лица без масок. Знает имена. О некоторых можно догадаться и так.

Барти просто хотел семью, потому что у него поганый отец. Так что Реджи идет к Августу Руквуду, невыразимцу. Тот уважает магию, конечно, он тоже разочарован. Так он помогает найти со способом избавления от Черной метки. Они легко вытаскивают Барти из особняка Малфоев. Тот обнимает Регулуса, почти плача. _Он думал, что потерял своего старшего брата._ Они свободны от меток, так что Барти целует мать в щеку, Август отправляет письмо о увольнении и они сбегают из Британии.

Реджи знает, что их не найдут, но еще он знает наиболее болтливых. Так что он следит за движением Пожирателей. Ему не надо заглядывать под маски. _Люди всегда в них._ Регулус стреляет Авадой в Игоря Каркарова на улице и исчезает. _Реджи бы не пошел в ряды темных магов, будь он хорошим человеком._

За Северусом следить еще легче. Тот никогда не был далеко от Лили Эванс. Печальное зрелище, конечно. Он так отчаянно за ней таскается. _Прямо как Дамблдор когда-то._ Они похожи, по мнению Регулуса, поэтому исход будет один. Он почти вздыхает, когда посылает Аваду и в Снейпа. _Фигура перед его глазами сменяется на другую._ Реджи смотрит, куда так спешил Северус и почти падает с крыши от смеха. _Слова пьяницы ты взял за основу, Дамблдор?_  
____________________________________________________________________

Бишоп знакомит Реджи и Ситха. Те встречаются взглядами и разраждаются смехом.

-Он так и не бросил поиски.

-Он даже о приказе не догадывается.

Рихтер наклонил голову. Он не держит связей с семьей, но помнит рассказы. Рихтеры не говорили о некоторых приказах из уважения, что все еще живет в них, но об одном Бишоп знал. Какое лицо бы было у Дамблдора, узнай он о _доказательстве чувств_ темного мага и аврора? Это точно будет забавно.

-Он жалеет себя и хоронит свои ошибки, - задумчиво произнес Реджи. - Такие люди считают, что сделали неправильный выбор, потому что не могут признать правду.

-Он все еще не хочет верить, что не был нужен и Гриндевальду, и семье, - кивнул Ситх.

Реджи хочет смерти Волан-де-Морта, потому что тот разочарование, но Блэк не против увидеть и падение Дамблдора. Разбитые надежды света просто бонус. Разноцветные глаза Ситха оглядывают Реджи.

-Тебе идет корона.

Блэк усмехается.

-Быть некоронованным мне идет еще больше.

Бишоп жестко улыбается.

-Тебе нужен дворец, брат. А Британии пора потерять _фальшивого короля._

Сбросить Дамблдора с трона? Как _заманчиво._ Увидеть мир в огне. Ситх облизывает нижнюю губу. Ему плевать на месть, но ему нравится _веселье._ Мерлин знает, в кого он пошел больше. Его мать точно в Гриндевальда. Но Ситх баланс, по ее словам. _Потому что аврор видел больше темного мага._

Блэк одна из самых старых семей Британии. С кем только Блэки не роднились, но это всегда были влиятельные семьи. Арктурус мог выкинуть людей из семьи. _Но самих Блэков не выкидывали._ Так что Реджи уничтожает два крестража, надевает Воскрешающий камень на шею и проводит ритуал по освежению памяти крови. Он знает, что в нем кровь многих семей, кроме семьи Блэк. Многие семьи существуют по сей день. Но некоторые уже канули в историю. Шутка в том, что вещи редко остаются там. Они имеют свойство возвращаться.

Поэтому Реджи пробегает взглядом по семьям, с которыми так или иначе связан, по уставам, по наследникам. Его интересуют конкретные.

Основатели. У Пуффендуй не осталось прямых наследников. У Слизерина и Гриффиндора это Певереллы и Мраксы. Темный Лорд и Поттеры. Но никто из них не в курсе, видимо. Реджи не удивит, если это работа Дамблдора. Боится за свое место? Верно, он боится наследников. Но Когтевран не так просты. _Пандора._ Реджи усмехнулся. Блэки могли попробовать вступить в права. Им бы помешали Принцы, но последнего из них убил сам Регулус. Уставы древних семей учитывали честь и благородство. Победил, все твое. Так что Реджи просит магию дать ему титул. _Он его получает, конечно._ Он пока не трогает Певереллов, потому что кое-что надвигается. _Снова работа Дамблдора._

Регулусу не нужен Хогвартс. Это тоже разочарование. Но раз Британия забыла собственные корни, раз оставила потомков тех, кто ее защищал, то и титулам там не место больше. Реджи откладывает это на потом и наслаждается жизнью. В замке Когтевран его ждет много интересных книг.  
______________________________________________

Весь замок пропах книгами и стариной. Он приятных синих оттенков, там много света. _Очень много книг._ Реджи перебирает все. Некоторые уже рассыпаются, некоторые слишком темны для нынешних лет. Но остальные _бесценны._ Они уже разбиты на категории. Не нужно долго искать. Регулус хорошо заплатил гоблинам за восстановление замка. Он заплатил еще больше за перенос замка в Гренландию.

_Он тонул и оставлял кровь на снегу. В Гренландии много синего и белого. Там хорошее место._

Регулус завален книгами, когда ворон принес газету. Поттеры мертвы. Преданы Сириусом Поттером из всех людей. Реджи взялся за это спустя лишь пару лет. Он легко отыскал Петунью Эванс и заметил сквиба. _Серьезно, Дамблдор?_ Сквиба легко зачаровать. Реджи немного поработал с чарами вокруг дома Дурслей и легко вошел. Он достал из мальчишки крестраж. Регулус не может заставить маглов его любить, но может облегчить его жизнь. Он зачаровал Дурслей, чтобы они дали ребенку комнату и покупали нормальную одежду и другие вещи. _И сказали правду о родителях, но не магии, чтобы мальчишка не стал обскуром, если что-то пойдет не так._ К Сириусу Реджи не идет. Тот выбрал сторону сам.

Регулус просит магию о титулах. У него титул Когтевран, чьи родственники пришли от Слизерина, как и Мраксы. Их кровь давно не разбавлялась новой, так что магия откликается. Реджи знает, что у Поттеров есть дом и состояние. Дамблдор может доказать, что они из Певереллов, но не сможет доказать, что титулы могли достаться лишь им. Регулус с усмешкой погладил камень на груди. _Неизвестно, сколько у Кадма действительно осталось наследников._

Реджи сходил к Пандоре. Они общались время от времени, но оба были слишком вольными, чтобы делать это постоянно. Так или иначе они знали больше, чем могли прочесть в письмах. У Пандоры уже есть ребенок. Луна Лавгуд. Реджи взял ее на руки и понял. _Это его королева._

_-Она белая луна, он как одинокий волк, -_ пропела Пандора, танцуя в кухне.

Регулус прижал малышку к себе. _Он видит перед глазами двух мальчиков-близнецов, у одного глаза белого цвета, у второго болотного, но у него лишь одна королева._ Ему не нужна корона. Но ей он достанет _Диадему._

-У нее будет замок, - сказал он. - Но ей не нужен огонь, что окружает меня.

-Но только ты и можешь им управлять, - мягко улыбнулась Пандора.

Больше слова им не нужны. Когда Пандора и Ксено погибли в магическом эксперименте, Регулус пришел за Луной. Та обняла его с яркой улыбкой. Ей не стоит быть с таким как он, но только он и может ее теперь защитить. И Реджи сделает это без колебаний.

___________________________________________________________________________

Когда Реджи однажды спит в своем лофте, там же спит Ситх. Оба видят один сон.

_Человек с белыми волосами и разноцветными глазами шел по залу огромного дома. Он двигался точно король, выделяясь даже среди высокопоставленных лиц. Все были в масках, конечно, но осанку не скроешь. Маскарадный бал. На губах мужчины играла насмешливая улыбка. Но она дернулась, когда его взгляд зацепил мужчину, спускающегося по лестнице. Движения хищной кошки, медленные и гибкие, плавные изгибы. В горле беловолосого пересыхает. Он оказывается у подножия лестницы, протягивая руку, которую принимает черноволосый незнакомец._

_Они не медлят, закружившись в танце. Танец равных. Это очевидно. Они притягивают взгляды, но видят лишь друг друга и больше, чем все присутствующие вместе взятые. Разноцветные глаза напротив медовых. Они молчат, сжимая руки и танцуя. Беловолосый прижал черноволосого невозможно близко и за огромными окнами раздался отдаленный взрыв. Небо окрасилось в бордовый. Люди вокруг забегали, но пара не распалась. Разноглазый прошептал в ухо другого:_

_-Даже жаль, что на троне может быть лишь один, моя звезда._

_Но уголки губ медовоглазого приподнялись._

_-Совсем не жаль, что вы падете ниц, Лорд Гриндевальд._

_Черноволосый плавным движением отступил и направился к дверям. А беловолосый почувствовал, как одержимость расцвела во всей красе в его душе._

__


	2. prophecy

У Регулуса красивый трехэтажный дом с лофтом и двумя квартирами в Бордо. На первом этаже пекарня с террасой на воде. Анет и Виолет он встретил случайно. Увидел из окна бегущих девушек, как одна упала под дождем. _Вспомнил, как его тянули на дно инферналы._ Так что он помог им открыть пекарню в своем доме. Он может не волноваться, когда оставляет Луну с ними. 

Девочка заняла одну из квартир и сразу обжилась. Ее место полно книг и рисунков. Она расписывает стены и даже потолок. У нее талант, но станет она магозоологом. Реджи мельком подумал, что над замком и землей вокруг нужно будет поработать, чтобы там было комфортно существам, которых заведет малышка. Регулус уже подумал о школе. Барти и Август живут в Исландии, там есть академия, ориентированная на знания. Немногие знают о ней, даже они не знают все предметы там, если не обучались. Август сказал, что им дали список наиболее распространенных там предметов и именя преподавателей, но есть еще, обо всех не говорят, чтобы снизить риск утечки информации о академии. Реджи попросил их узнать, возьмут ли в школу ребенка на год раньше положенного. 

Луне было девять, когда ее родители погибли. Год Реджи будет возить ее по миру, но потом ему нужно приступать к плану. Лучше малышка будет учиться, чем просто ждать в доме. Он знает, что с экзаменами на поступление она справится превосходно. Он так же знает, что с него не стоит брать пример, но Луна говорит, что он видел _реальность._ Это лучше всяких примеров.

-Она сокровище, - замечает Виолет, наливая им кофе. - На тебя похожа.

-Думаешь? - тянет Реджи. - Возможно.

Люди с даром все похожи и различаются одновременно. Это не такая уж плохая вещь. 

-Академия Исландии, да? - говорит Бишоп, прищуриваясь. - Это место Каллаханов, они дружат с Димитрием. - Директор Дурмстранга. - Похоже, их школы проводят совместные занятия время от времени. Тюдор не любит Дамблдора, кстати.

-Знает историю? - полюбопытствовала Анет. Хоть она и была маглом, но они от нее ничего не скрывали.

-В некотором роде, - медленно кивнул Рихтер. - Я не знаю, насколько хорошо хотя. Но он умеет читать между строк. Он знает, что Дамблдор не такой светлый, как хочет казаться. Поэтому Дурмстранг больше не поддерживает связь с Хогвартсом. 

Реджи слабо усмехается. Школа Гриндевальда. _Все символичнее._ Ситх в это время у Фламелей. Разговоры с ним все делают понятным. Реджи знает исход беседы. Дамблдор получит фальшивку того, что желает. _Потому что такой человек не отдаст философский камень обратно._ Фламели хотят знать, что же точно он сделает. Реджи тоже любопытно.

-Ты хороший учитель, - заметила Луна, отпивая свое какао. - Даже старый маг ничего не сможет сделать.

-Звучит забавно, - усмехнулся Блэк. - Сделаю под конец, чтобы у него не осталось выбора. 

-Леди Дракон может помочь.

Августа Лонгботтом? 

-Так он им не сказал, - произнес Реджи. - Пора ей узнать причину нападения на ее семью тогда.

Реджи знает, что Сивилла Трелони в Хогвартсе. Она та еще пьяница. Не составит труда подловить ее в Хогсмиде и немного _поколдовать._ Скажем, июнь-июль подойдет для этого. Уже когда вернулся Ситх, Реджи спросил:

-Почему выбрали Гарри Поттера?

-Оба полукровки.

Гарри и Волан-де-Морт? Гарри и Дамблдор?

-Темный Лорд думает, что он выше остальных, даже выше чистокровных, - говорит Регулус. - Но в нем подсознательный страх, что это не так. За своим тщеславием он ничего не замечает. Он выбрал полукровку, а чистокровного оставил на потом. - Ситх наклонил голову. - Дамблдор хочет быть всеобщим героем. Он подсознательно примерил на себе роль спасителя.

 _Волан-де-Морт и Дамблдор тогда._ Они думают одинаково, ждут до последнего, не делятся полным планом. _Они не отличаются друг от друга, просто их ложь идет в разных направлениях._ Свет и тьма не могут друг без друга. Люди делают все, чтобы забыть об этом. Поэтому выбирают что-то одно. Что будет, если полотно сорвать с обоих сторон? Реджи усмехается. Ему плевать на последствия правды. Он хочет увидеть _пламя,_ что пляшет перед глазами Ситха.  
______________________________________________________________

_Авроры против темных магов. Склад полыхает. Беловолосый идет сквозь огонь. Это не его битва, не его люди. Но ему нужно быть здесь. Его тянет именно сюда. И вскоре он видит. Мужчина с черными волосами буквально танцует среди пламени, отбивая атаки двух магов, будто играя на скрипке. Мужчина с разноцветными глазами не собирается сдерживаться. Он вызывает больше огня, чтобы больше никто сюда не вошел, и наблюдает._

_Черноволосый убил одного из нападавших и сделал поворот. Беловолосый шагает вперед. Темный маг у стены с ужасом отступает. Но до него нет дела тем, кто поглощен друг другом. Разноглазый перехватывает черноволосого в танце._

_-Подари мне танец, Перси._

_-Коль настаиваете, Лорд Гриндевальд._

_Аврор и темный маг танцуют среди огня лишь пару минут, но для них танец длится дольше. Не оборачиваясь, Гриндевальд бросает Аваду в свидетеля._

_-Он не достоин видеть твою истинную красоту, моя звезда._

_-Говоришь так, будто уступаешь трон, Геллерт._

_Тот выдыхает в губы напротив:_

_-Никогда. Никто не достоин даже кланяться тебе._

_-Вот только трон один, помнишь?_

_-Мои колени свободны._

_Персиваль смеется, отскакивая назад._

_-Я предпочту видеть на коленях тебя, Лорд Гриндевальд._

_Он танцует прочь, где его ждут другие авроры. Темный маг спешит в другую сторону. Любовь не охватит то, что чувствуют оба._  
__________________________________________________

Реджи показывает Луне мир на фрегате Мигеля и время идет быстро. С ними часто Вайрок, иногда Бишоп. Но тот больше любит работу, сон и шататься по улицам, чем наслаждаться природой. Вскоре приходит Влад, которого Реджи встречал пару раз и дал имя. Его волосы уже почти полностью побелели к этому времени. Регулус не считает его своим ребенком, но чувствует тепло, похожее на то, что чувствует к Луне. 

-У короля должен быть рыцарь, - замечает Луна.

Вайрок скептически разглядывает парня.

-Ну, глядишь еще подрастет, - говорит он.

Влад шипит. Он почти ростом с Реджи, но от него всегда будет веять какой-то нездорой молодостью. 

Реджи и Луна приезжают в Исландию, разумеется. Крестник Реджи тут же обхватывает его руками и ногами. 

-Привет, братишка, - довольно говорит Барти, обнимая его.

Пойманные Пожиратели пытались дать Министерству имена, но некоторые были бесполезны. Имена Августа и Барти назвали, но они уже давно были вне Британии к тому моменту. Барти прислал матери зелье, что вылечило ее болезнь. Крауч-старший сделал так, чтобы его сына не искали. Он поганый отец, но дед неплохой. Родители Барти часто приезжают в Исландию проведать семью сына. 

Реджи играет с Августином, пока Луна сдает экзамен. Конечно, она его сдала.

-Сестричка молодец, - похвалил Августин. - Я тоже туда поступлю.

-Конечно, поступишь, - усмехнулись его родители. 

Когда дети уснули, взрослые собрались на кухне. Август налил им всем виски.

-Начнешь с пророчества, значит, - задумался Руквуд. - Оно выполнено, верно?

-Очевидно, - пожал плечами Реджи. - Дамблдор даже не знает. 

-Он точно идиот, - проворчал Барти. - Люди столько не видят, пока их не ткнешь носом. 

-Да уж, - кивнул Реджи. - Похоже, мне придется поработать няней.

-У тебя получится, - фыркнул Август. - А наш сын нам мозги проест с этой академией и потребует экзамен в десять.

-Он пошел в вас, так что легко его сдаст, - хмыкнул Регулус. - Только ты поступил в Когтевран, но подходили мы все.

-Это верно, - кивнул Барти. - Что ты думаешь о книгах Когтевран? Так и не будешь их перевыпускать?

-Надо бы, - подтвердил Реджи. - Но не в Британии. Во-первых, я не хочу. Во-вторых, это бесполезно. Дамблдор тормозит обучение студентов в Хогвартсе, чтобы никто не стал сильнее него. Никто даже не замечает этого.

-Вот и ткни Попечительский совет в это, - посоветовал Руквуд, отпивая из стакана. - Но Дамблдор заметит книги, да?

-В конечном итоге, - кивнул Реджи. - Хотя наследника Когтевран уже не отследить даже до Принцев. Но Дамблдор будет спокоен, если книги будут издаваться вне Британии.

-Британия сама виновата, - хмуро сказал Барти. - Если бы не Дамблдор, никакого Темного Лорда могло бы и не быть. Хотя не нам об этом жалеть. Мы нашли себе семью и дом.

-И то верно, - кивнул Август, обнимая мужа. - Знаете, история Дамблдора и Гриндевальда не была секретом тогда. Были свидетели дуэли. Люди сами решили поверить лжи. Так им проще.

-Типичная людская натура, - протянул Регулус, цедя свой виски. - Вот только убрать Темного Лорда и Дамблдора и во что они будут верить? Лишь оплакивать свой выбор.  
_______________________________________________________

Колдонуть над Трелони еще проще, чем думал Реджи. Она абсолютно пьяна и плачет о том, как подвела Поттеров. Говорит о пророчестве. Люди рядом пьяны, но любопытны. Слово за слово. _О пророчестве стало известно._ Дамблдор держит лицо, конечно, но почти теряет его, когда пророчество приносят в Визенгамот, потому что судьи хотят узнать о нем. 

_Оно выполнено._ Фадж ликует. Это доказательство смерти Темного Лорда, по его мнению. Проблема в Августе Лонгботтом. Она почти дымится, потому что Дамблдор ни слова не сказал ее семье об этом. Потому что Лестрейнджи пытали Фрэнка и Алису из-за пророчества. Вот тут Дамблдору приходится изворачиваться. Он говорит о том, что Невилл не был достаточно силен магически, что у Поттеров более сильная семейная магия, что Лили знала способ спасти сына. Технически, это работает, хотя люди с ушами понимают. _Дамблдор должен был предупредить Лонгботтомов все равно, на всякий случай._

Амелия Боунс очень честная и справедливая женщина. Ей эта история не нравится. Она задает другие вопросы. О Трелони. 

-Это единственное, что она предсказала в своей жизни, Альбус, - хмуро говорит Амелия. - Почему она учит в Хогвартсе?

-Сторонникам Темного Лорда известно о пророчестве, - юлит тот. - Они могли атаковать ее. В Хогвартсе она в безопасности.

-Но пророчество выполнено, - указывает Крауч. - Об этом теперь известно. Нет причин держать ее в замке.

Дамблдор пытается спорить, но о возвращении Темного Лорда говорить бесполезно в такой ситуации. Так что Трелони увольняют. Попечительский совет проверяет других преподавателей. Они требуют заменить Бинса. На место призрака убедили прийти Реджи Арктура, знатока истории. Тот сказал, что это временно, ведь он даже Британию не любит.

-Меня устраивает новый опыт, - замечает он. - Я просто посмотрю, как работается учителем. Хогвартс одновременно хорош и плох в этом плане.

Потому что Хогвартс больше не лучшая школа мира, как оказывается. Он где-то в середине списка лучшего образования, поэтому Арктур может не менять свой образ жизни из-за этого. Это заставило совет перетрясти библиотеку Хогвартса и заменить треть книг, потому что те начали устаревать. Трелони где-то быстро скрывается, потому что люди ее осуждают. Хотя пророки за свои пророчества не отвечают. _Но люди боятся это признать._ Дамблдору тоже досталось. Люди негодуют, что он не сказал о пророчестве Лонгботтомам. Но это просто песок на ветру. Реджи слабо усмехается. _Веселье впереди._  
________________________________________

Реджи сидит на крыше книжного магазина в Косом Переулке, под заклинанием невидимости. Он видит Хагрида и Гарри Поттера. Чары неплохо работают на Дурслях. У мальчишки своя комната, одежда, другие мелкие вещи. Когда пришло письмо, маглы рассказали о магии. Что его им кинули на порог, даже записку показали. Так что у мальчика нет большой любви к Дамблдору. Интересно, справится Хагрид с задачей затащить ребенка в Гриффиндор?

 _Перья теперь бесполезны._ Олливандер выглядит чуть озадаченным, но не сильно удивленным. Реджи заходит после Гарри и наклоняет голову. Продавец сказал о палочках-близнецах. Вот только одна так и осталась в магазине. _Альбус будет обескуражен._

Пока Реджи в Косом Переулке, он замечает с крыши и Уизли. Точнее он больше смотрит на их питомца и помнит рисунки Луны и слова Ситха. _Петтигрю._ Реджи наклонил голову. Сириус таки невиновен, но ему уже все равно. _Тому следовало думать своей головой._ Подумав, Реджи устраивает так, чтобы Молли Уизли выиграла поездку в Египет для всей семьи. Их фото, _с питомцем_ , на первой полосе. Сработает или нет, интересно?

Реджи выкидывает это из головы и занимается своими делами. Он знакомится со штатом Хогвартса. _Естественно, они его не узнают спустя столько лет._ Он ходит в магловской одежде и выбирает комнаты и класс в Часовой башне. Он сюда пришел по делу, а не пример подавать. _С него не стоит брать пример._

Он помнит о Выручай-комнате, где проводил время в школьные годы. Думает о том, что нужно спрятать что-то. И находит Диадему Когтевран. Как только он избавится от куска души в ней, она идеально подойдет для _королевы._  
__________________________________________

Альбус пригладил бороду, обдумывая свои действия. Пока все было неплохо. Если не считать пророчество. Почему оно выполнено? Арабелла упоминала, что шрам Гарри исчез с годами. Неужели подозрения Альбуса оказались всего лишь подозрениями? Вряд ли. Может, он ошибся с ребенком? Тоже нет. Гарри был сильнее Невилла. Дамблдор покачал головой. Главное, что Том лишился тела. Гарри все равно не избежит судьбы. 

Мальчик был рожден, чтобы спасти их мир ценой своей жизни. Все ради общего блага. Для Гарри это будет честью. Альбус подготовит его к этому моменту. Темный Лорд наконец исчезнет. Наследники основателей Хогвартса тоже. Альбус наконец станет полноценным символом света, как это должно быть. Лишь он знает, что нужно их миру. Лишь он может вести людей к процветанию. Ведь после Гриндевальда в Британии не происходило каких-либо ужасных событий, пока не появился Том. Альбус оказался слабее лишь потому, что Том нарушает все законы магии. От него нужно избавиться.

Альбус уже придумал план на этот год. Он одолжил у Фламелей философский камень, чтобы заманить Тома. Камень в любом случае должен быть уничтожен. Это слишком опасная вещь. Николас просто не знает всей его опасности. Ему не стоит играть с такими вещами ради бессмертия. Лишь Альбус понимает всю важность того, чтобы вещей вроде философского камня не существовало в этом мире. Лишь он может преодолеть соблазн, который они несут. Старшая палочка в его руках тому доказательство. _Альбус старательно не думает о том, что Геллерт сам ее выкинул._

Но, похоже, Хагрид не справился со своей работой. Гарри оказался в Пуффендуе. _Как это вышло?_ Хотя Невилл оказался в Гриффиндоре. Неужели?.. Быть не может. Альбус знал, что Рональд хотел дружить с Мальчиком, Кто Выжил. Нужно чтобы они подружились, тогда Гарри будет действовать согласно плану. Еще одна загвоздка была в Сириусе. Тот сбежал из Азкабана. Альбус давно подозревал, что он невиновен, но не мог допустить, чтобы Сириус растил Гарри. Фадж приказал дементорам сторожить Хогвартс. Дамблдор терпеть не мог этих тварей, но возражения Министр не принимал.

Нужно следовать плану и подумать, что делать с Сириусом. Если тот и правда невиновен и станет опекуном Гарри, то может попросить о перераспределении. В любом случае, удача на стороне Альбуса.

___________________________________________________

Реджи закурил, сидя на крыше Часовой башни. Пуффендуй, значит. Из-за разговоров Хагрида? Хотя Регулус видел взгляды Рона Уизли. Видимо, он нашел Гарри в поезде и пошел путем великана. Избранный Альбуса решил выбрать факультет, где они его не достанут. Занятно. Реджи заметил взгляд Альбуса, направленный на Невилла. Дамблдору лучше вспомнить, что бабушка мальчика училась на Слизерине. _Лучше не злить Леди Дракон._

Дементоры парили у границ Хогвартса. Они были недовольны, очевидно. В школе столько эмоций, а им нельзя приближаться. Вот только они могут подлетать к Часовой башне. Во-первых, чары слабее здесь. Во-вторых, Реджи уже поработал над этим. Все равно Дамблдор не заметил. Чары вокруг Хогвартса просто смешны. Сколько всего он переставил за эти годы? Реджи близость дементоров не трогает.

У него есть Патронус, окклюменция. Он знает, как иметь с ними дело. Но еще его отношение к жизни, смерти и воспоминаниям отличается от отношения большинства людей. На нем следы магии его семьи, которые даже дементоры могут почувствовать. Пока они неподалеку. Но они могут понадобится. Так что у Реджи всегда с собой шары с теплыми воспоминаниями, что он изобрел. Он лениво думает, придется ли ему использовать их из-за Сириуса.


	3. snag

Реджи лично проверил чемодан Луны. Одежда, принадлежности для рисования, форма для фехтования. Почтовая ворона и портключ. Реджи встал на одно колено, чтобы надеть на голову Луны Диадему Когтевран. Тогда они отправились в академию.

-Волчий мех неплохо греет, - заметила Луна, пока они шли по тропинке к школе. - Старый маг думал, что там будет змей.

-Игорь хотел стать директором Дурмстранга, - кивнул Реджи. - Дамблдор бы это использовал. Он даже в школу вцепился.

-Он все еще ищет, - пропела Лавгуд. - Но третий Дар он отдаст.

-Ему нужен второй, - усмехнулся Регулус. - Даже Гриндевальд в итоге больше был одержим _другим._

-Пламя прошлого все еще горит. Оно сожжет старого мага, - наклонила голову девочка. - Но почему он так цепляется?

-Слаб, - ответил Блэк. - В учебниках истории не напишут, что он бегал за Гриндевальдом, но его грехи это не смоет. Их не так сложно увидеть.

-Мы все делим глаза Гриндевальда, - сказала Луна. - Дементоры могут помочь тебе, скорпион.

-Наслаждайся жизнью, маленькая луна, - сказала Реджи. - Ты знаешь, как со мной связаться. Здесь техника работает.

Девочка серьезно кивнула, обнимая его. _Они не знают, как разговор затронет внимательные уши, но это точно будет любопытно._  
_____________________________________________________________

Реджи даже не оторвался от проверки тестов, когда Минерва влетела в учительскую.

-Они мне уже надоели, - прошипела она.

Гермиона Грейнджер и Рональд Уизли. Источник головной боли Макгонагалл с первого же урока. Очевидно, девочка кичилась своими знаниями, а мальчик списывал. Грейнджер пыталась прервать лекцию Реджи, вставляя что-то из учебника. Стоило увидеть ее лицо, когда ей стало известно, что информация на лекции никогда не попадала в учебники.

-Эти знания были слишком важны для греков. Если вы закончили с ерундой, мисс Грейнджер, я продолжу лекцию. Здесь есть люди, которые хотят _реальные_ знания.

Девочка с красным лицом села на место и больше его уроки не прерывала, боясь, что он не станет отвечать на ее воросы позже. Регулус сразу сказал, что списанные работы не принимает, как и работы тех, у кого списывали. Так что Гермиона быстро перестала давать кому-то списывать вообще.

-Проблема в Рональде, - проворчала Помона. - Он пристает к Гарри. - Который скоро начнет его проклинать, видимо. - Очевидно, хочет подружиться с избранным.

-Молли и Артуру лучше его успокоить, - поморщилась Минерва. - Недавно он притащил Лонгботтома в запретное крыло.

Видимо, Дамблдор разрывался между Гарри и Невиллом. Реджи усмехнулся. Он уже отправил журналистке из "Пророка" интересную информацию.

На следующий день газеты пестрели историей прошлого Темного Лорда. Его настоящая личность и происхождение, жизнь в приюте. Рита Скитер написала о том, что Дамблдор все это знал, так как уже преподавал в Хогвартсе на тот момент. Указала, что эта информация могла оттолкнуть от Волан-де-Морта чистокровных. Тогда и жертв войны стало бы меньше. Все это пришлось к годовщине смерти Поттеров, так что Гарри выглядел мрачным.

-Банкет на Хэллоуин объявлен обязательным, - сказал Реджи, - вот только разве Гарри и Невилл не потеряли родителей в это время?

Мальчикам разрешили не ходить. Те благодарно кивнули Регулусу позже. А во время самого банкета случился инцидент с троллем. Блэк сразу уловил присутствие темного существа поблизости от зала, а не в подземелье, о чем и сказал штату. Альбус поспешил в запретное крыло, а Минерва, Гораций и Филиус за троллем. Реджи вернулся в Часовую башню. Его не интересовало развитие событий.

Он знал, что Сириуса уже видели неподалеку. Скоро он придет в Хогвартс или уже где-то здесь. Чары вокруг Хогвартса слабы. Реджи прищурился. _Квиррелл._ След темной магии слаб, но становится сильнее. С этим связаны мертвые единороги в лесу. Так Темный Лорд набирается сил. Немного подумав, Блэк отправил информацию о тролле Рите. 

Это привлекло внимание Амелии Боунс, чья племянница училась в Хогвартсе. Женщина прибыла вечером, когда Квиррелл вышел в лес. Реджи понаблюдал за ним с дерева и выстрелил в воздух ярким заклинанием, что встревожило дементоров и кентавров. Последние уже искали виновного в нападениях. Регулус использовал портключ, чтобы оказаться у себя в кабинете. 

Из окна ему было видно, как Амелия с парой авроров и Дамблдор спешат к лесу.  
______________________________________________________________

Филиус налил учителям чай.

-Просто не верится, - пробормотал он. - Одержимый!

Квиррелл получил поцелуй от подоспевших дементоров, но кентавры рассказали Боунс о том, что он там делал. Убивал единорогов и содержал в теле духа, который успел улететь. При таком раскладе Дамблдор не мог говорить, что это был Темный Лорд. У него и так были проблемы. Невилл воспользовался случаем и рассказал Амелии о цербере. Та пришла в ярость, естественно.

Дамблдору пришлось заплатить штраф за тролля и цербера, но он умолчал о камне, сославшись на то, что в Хогвартсе хранилась крайне важная вещь для Фламелей, и что он с ними свяжется. Хагриду запретили заводить питомцев опаснее обычной собаки. Тело Квиррелла забрали. Так как он мог представлять угрозу детям, дементорам ничего не было. 

-Кто будет вместо него? - уточнила Поппи.

-Ремус, - несколько хмуро сказала Минерва. - Он скоро прибудет.

Другие не выглядели восторженными. Во-первых, друг Сириуса. Во-вторых, оборотень. 

-Что там с Грейнджер?

-Она в порядке, - ответил Гораций.

-Я отняла у Рона 50 баллов, - сказала Минерва. - Мне надоело, что он доводит до слез тех, кто умнее него.

-То есть большинство, -сказал Реджи. - Такими темпами он останется на второй год. Хотя Альбус вряд ли позволит.

-Пусть попробует, - прошипела Аврора. - Эта история с Темным Лордом просто кошмар.

Родители разрывались в том, о чем прислать громовещатели. О истории, о тролле или Квиррелле. Реджи потер ожог на своей щеке. Он многое рассказывал на своих уроках. Не возьмет долго для студентов понять, почему Люпин пропадает в полнолуние.

-Что с камнем? - вспомнил Филиус.

Минерва только пожала плечами. Она не была уверена, почему Альбус вообще притащил его в Хогвартс. Фламели спокойно хранили его веками. Но у нее начали появляться подозрения. Директор не затыкался о том, как Гарри похож на Джеймса. Он же не думал, что мальчик пойдет за камнем? Того это явно не интересовало. У Гарри были друзья в Пуффендуе, с которыми он любил проводить время. Сначала Минерва переживала о маглах, но похоже они вели себя пристойно по отношению к мальчику.  
_______________________________________________________

Альбус отправил письмо Фламелям, где рассказал, что Темный Лорд почти достал камень, поэтому его пришлось уничтожить. Альбус так же попросил у Николаса пару книг, чтобы отследить Тома. Все произошло слишком быстро. Директор не успел столкнуть с ним Гарри.

Мальчик вообще не интересовался камнем и избегал Рона. А уж история о прошлом Тома его еще больше оттолкнула от Гриффиндора. Откуда Скитер даже узнала? Альбус тем более не ожидал увидеть Амелию с проверкой. Он почти убедил ее, что все в порядке, когда что-то случилось в Запретном лесу. Директор знал, что Том овладел телом Квиринуса, конечно, но не думал, что тот так попадется. Кентавры сказали, что учителем овладел злой дух. Альбус не мог сказать, что это был Том, ведь этого никто не мог подтвердить. 

По крайней мере, он смог найти Ремуса. Нужно утрясти проблему с Сириусом. Может, Гарри будет ждать столкновения с убийцей его родителей? Действовать по гриффиндорски? 

Альбус думал об этом пару дней, когда его неожиданно вызвали в Визенгамот. Фламели подали против него иск. Когда Альбус увидел их адвоката, в нем что-то перевернулось. 

_Вы разочаровывающий друг, Альбус Дамблдор._

Почему Николас отдал ему фальшивку? Почему не доверял? Ситх Алоли растянул губы в усмешке _Геллерта_ , показывая письмо Альбуса Фламелям.

_Как мертвый мог посягнуть на камень? С чего вы решили уничтожить чужую собственность? Мне говорить о попытке убийства?_

Насмешливая усмешка и свирепость в разноцветных глазах. Судьи мрачно смотрели на Альбуса, пытающего оправдаться. Фадж хмурится.

_Темный Лорд мертв, Альбус._

Крауч ощетинился.

_Философский камень не твоя собственность._

Амелия цедит.

_Вздумал вершить судьбы людей, Альбус?_

Альбусу магически запретили связываться с Фламелями, даже если он будет умирать. Он не мог попросить кого-то с ними связаться, не мог и близко к ним подойти. Алоли непрошибаемо спокоен. Геллерт никогда таким не был. _Альбус отгоняет мысли о том, что у детей по два родителя._ Адвокат уходит, взмахнув полами пальто. Альбус торопливо отвел взгляд. _Он не смотрит на спину, за которой гнался в молодости._  
______________________________________________________________

Сириус пытался вломиться в башню Гриффиндора. Реджи сидит на крыше своей башни, пока дементоры рассекают вокруг. Идиот пошел за крысой, хах. Реджи лег на спину, смотря в небо. _Перед его глазами затухшие отпечатки лап._ Арктурус сказал, что Сириус перестал быть анимагом тогда. Но он мог научиться в тюрьме вновь, хотя время превращения теперь ограниченно. Поэтому он так долго добирался, видимо. 

Читает ли идиот газеты? Знает ли о происходящем? У Сириуса три варианта. Не верить Альбусу, верить Альбусу, не верить, а потом поверить Альбусу. Реджи не знает, каким путем пойдет Сириус. Тот потерял любимого брата, друзей, идеал. Регулус просто начал новую жизнь, но как поступит Сириус? Реджи интересно, потому что от этого зависит план, но не более. У Реджи семья, королева и образ мальчишек перед глазами. Судьба Сириуса Поттера как таковая его не волнует. 

Сейчас все относительно спокойно. До Рождества. Альбус перестраивает свои планы, конечно. Но его цель никогда не изменится. Регулус уже начал понемногу выпускать книги Когтевран. Во Франции, разумеется. Фламели даже попросили копии книг по алхимии, заплатив приличную цену. Реджи отдал деньги Луне. Ей же нужно покупать принадлежности для рисования. Хотя девочка и счет в Гринготтсе Гренландии открыла, перенеся туда средства Лавгудов. Она явно уже откладывала на путешествия. _На то она и королева._

Филиус был в восторге от книг Когтевран, но расстороен местоположением наследника.

-Не могу его винить хотя, - признался он. - Образование в Британии уже не то.

Ему это явно не нравится. Реджи заметил, как он смотрел образовательные программы у других школ и как поглядывает на Альбуса. 

-Я думала, наследников основателей не осталось, - заметила Помона. - Или остался только у Когтевран?

-Не уверен, - медленно сказал Флитвик. - Но я знаю, что у Пуффендуй точно не осталось прямых наследников, только побочные семьи, да и в тех уже ее крови нет.

Значит, титул Пуффендуй потерян. У Регулуса были кровь и завоевание. Он откинулся на спинку кресла. О подобном мало кто знает вообще, а уж в Британии тем более. Дамблдор хорошо постарался, скрывая эту информацию. 

-Что там с детьми, кстати? - спросил Реджи.

-Ну, Грейнджер успокоилась, - признала Минерва. - Она перестала выкрикивать ответы и поучать других. Думаю, ее и правда потрясло столкновение с троллем. Мои львы признались, что теперь с ней можно нормально общаться. Такими темпами она наконец найдет друзей.

-С Роном особо не говорят, - заметил Гораций. - Винят в случившемся. Друзей у него нет, очевидно. Пока он отстал от Гарри хотя.

-Работа близнецов отчасти, - кивнула Помона. - Им надоело, что он их позорит.

Фред и Джордж. Самые заинтересованные ученики у Реджи. Он заметил, что они используют его рассказы для вдохновения. Их оценки в зельях и трансфигурации улучшились из-за этого. Он сказал им, что они могут создавать предметы для пранков и продавать их. Накопят деньги, а там можно и магазин открыть. Очевидно, близнецам очень понравилась эта идея. 

-Гарри будет у Боунсов на Рождество, - сказала Стебль. - Он подружился со Сьюзен, племянницей Амелии. Альбусу я пока не сказала.

-Правильно, - поморщилась Минерва. - Рональд остается в замке, еще не хватало, чтобы Альбус их сталкивал. Реджи, ты же уйдешь на каникулы?

Штат знал, что Арктур уходит куда чаще на самом деле. Ему надоедает сидеть в замке, хотя при этом он наиболее популярный преподаватель в школе. Минерву несколько беспокоили дементоры у Часовой башни. Они буквально облепили место, хотя Альбус заговорил школу. Или нет? У нее были смутные сомнения на этот счет из-за Квиррелла. Почему Альбус не заметил? Хотя дементоры ничего особо не делали, даже на детей не реагировали. Макгонагалл видела, что Реджи часто сидел на крыше башни, а существа просто проплывали мимо. Может, какой-то особый амулет или чары?

-Да, - кивнул Реджи. - Моя королева в магической академии, я заберу ее на каникулы.

-У тебя есть ребенок? - подавилась чаем Аврора.

-Она дочь моей дальней кузины. Та с мужем погибли, так что я забрал девочку, - пожал одним плечом Реджи. - Кстати, на Люпина косятся.

Минерва поморщилась.

-Неудивительно.

Ремус не был плохим учителем, скорее наоборот. Но Реджи рассказывал больше него, а Филиус больше показывал. Ремус был забитым человеком. Минерва должна была признать, что он был таким всегда, но в окружении друзей этого не было заметно.

________________________________________________________

Реджи лежал в каюте фрегата друга с закрытыми глазами. В ушах стоял шум воды. Отчасти это напоминало о дне озера с инферналами, но отчасти это напоминало о замерзшей реке. 

_Аврор скользил по льду, мурлыкая мелодию. Он знал, что за ним наблюдают разноцветные глаза. Но сейчас он просто наслаждался морозным воздухом. Сегодня не хотелось танцевать, лишь дышать полной грудью. Темный маг за деревьями тоже это чувствовал. Он вскоре исчез, оставив у берега реки термос с горячим кофе. Аврор призвал его к себе магией. Он продолжал скользить по льду, грея руки о термос и рассеянно улыбаясь._

Реджи вышел на палубу. Мигель стоял там, смотря вдаль. Регулус прижался к его боку, уткнувшись в меховой воротник.

-На всех твоих воротниках и капюшонах мех.

-Мне идет мех, как тебе идет корона.

Они усмехнулись. Мигель Тройев тоже имел отравляющую семью когда-то и тоже пошел на смерть. Вот только он потерял брата, которого любил. Только фамилия и название корабля остались. У Реджи лишь фамилия. 

-Идиот снова думает лишь о предателе, - сказал Мигель. - Не должен он думать о мальчишке?

-Кто знает его приоритеты, - тихо ответил Реджи. - У нас они свои.

-Верно. Пойдем, Ваше Высочество, попьем кофе, чего морозиться.

Ни один не любит воду или холод. Но они предпочитают плаванье и морозные страны. Реджи кивнул, кинув взгляд на остров впереди. Скоро они доплывут до Исландии.

_____________________________________________

Стена комнаты Луны уже расписана. Девушка с длинными волосами на троне и рыцарь, преподносящий ей диадему. У Луны есть хорошие друзья. Над ней трясутся преподаватели боевых искусств и изучения магических существ. Многие понимают суть за ее туманными словами. _От Хогвартса такого бесполезно ждать._

Эдда и Дурмстранг и правда проводят совместные занятия. Реджи заметил человека в красно-черной форме с глазами стального цвета. Димитрий Тюдор. 

-Мудрый волк одолжил у меня сказки, - поделилась Луна.

Так он и об этом знает. Бишоп был прав. Тюдор тоже его заметил и наклонил голову в приветствии, но не стал подходить, понимая, что еще рано. Но Дурмстранг уже знает о Дамблдоре, так что тому лучше не соваться к ним. Реджи забирает Луну и навещает Руквудов. Августин тут же прыгает на него.

-Родители говорят, что я слишком маленький для академии, - негодует он.

-Возьми конспекты у Луны, - посоветовал Реджи. - Если будешь готов, то сможешь закончить раньше.

У Августина исследовательская натура родителей, он точно сможет это сделать. Из семьи Реджи лишь Ситх закончил обучение полностью, да и то раньше на три года. Так что Регулуса не удивит, если Луна или Августин пойдут по их стопам в итоге.

-Мы все собрали, - сказал Август. - Можем отправляться в семейное путешествие.

Августин и Луна уже бежали к фрегату. 

-Так ты видел Тюдора? - уточнил Барти. - И он узнал о Дарах Смерти? 

-Да, пока не уверен, чем все обернется. 

Но Дамблдору лучше отдохнуть, пока он еще может. После каникул его ждет новое потрясение.


	4. change

-Положи на место, - сказал Ситх, не открывая глаз.

-Я не настолько плохо готовлю, - пропыхтел Бишоп, откладывая поварешку. 

-Ты готовишь так же, как Конрад водит.

Реджи выдохнул дым сигареты. Завтра нужно вернуться в Хогвартс. 

-Крысы бегут первыми, - сказала Луна.

-Не успеет.

-Грим уже там, - заметил Алоли. - Старику ничего больше не остается, как изворачиваться.

-Еще других зовет змеями, - смеется Реджи.

-Слишком много провидцев на квадратный метр, - ворчит Бишоп.

Они посмеиваются. Скоро будет еще веселее.

-Будешь адвокатом Поттера, значит, - сказал Бишоп. - _Я его встречу._  
_____________________________________________________________

В конце января Сириус Поттер вломился таки в башню Гриффиндора и переполошил студентов. Видимо, он как-то узнал пароль, потому что его пропустил рыцарь, стороживший вход вместо Полной Дамы. Что он там делал только, непонятно. Неужели не знал, что Гарри Поттер в Пуффендуе? Рон Уизли всем рассказывал, как проснулся и увидел Сириуса с ножом в руке над собой. 

Мальчик делал это в большом зале, когда Реджи наблюдает за его крысой. Та пытается скрыться в его кармане, но Рон держит ее, не обращая внимания на извивания. Так что Регулус взмахивает рукой, отчего крыса взмывает вверх, запертая в магическом шаре.

-Мистер Уизли, почему у вас анимаг в руках? - лениво тянет он.

Штат окаменел. Филиус быстро взмахнул палочкой и крыса сверкнула серым.

-Минерва, свяжись с Амелией немедленно, - натянуто говорит маленький профессор. - Все Уизли, живо в лазарет.

Фред и Джордж торопливо тянут ошарашенных Перси и Рона за собой. Бледная Поппи поспешила за ними. Реджи притянул шар с крысой к себе и встал. Он прекрасно видел, как посерел Люпин.

-Что-то интересное, Ремус? - наклонил он голову.

Люпин подскочил. Но Реджи уже отправился за Минервой. Амелия прибыла с аврорами в ее кабинет. 

Конечно, Питер Петтигрю пытался свалить вину на Сириуса. Сказать, что тот его заколдовал в их дуэли. Но Гораций влил в его глотку сыворотку правды и сомнения отпадают. Мрачная Амелия даже не докладывает Фаджу. С идиота станется отправить дементора для поцелуя прежде, чем они разберутся с ситуацией Сириуса. Поэтому Боунс сразу созывает собрание Визенгамота. 

Суд быстр. Петтигрю признался под сывороткой, что является сторонником Волан-де-Морта, что был секретным хранителем, что рассказал о пророчестве своему хозяину, что это он убил маглов, а не Сириус, что прятался все эти годы у семьи Уизли, так как хотел быть в курсе действий Дамблдора. Его кинули в Азкабан, в клетку для анимагов. Конечно, его спросили об этом и узнали полную историю.

Люпина тоже вызвали. Спросили, как он мог не узнать давнего друга в звериной форме. Ремис смог отмазаться тем, что никогда не видел крысу вблизи. Но это не спасает его от увольнения. Дамблдор пытается спорить, но тут мешают уже студенты. Вокруг них и так дементоры, только оборотня им и не хватает. 

С Сириусом пока неясно. Какого черта он поперся в спальню детей с ножом? Так что дементоры остаются у Хогвартса. Вместо Люпина приходит Долорес Амбридж, помощница Фаджа. На голову Дамблдора сыпятся вопросы. Почему он ничего не заметил? Почему не заподозрил неладное в ситуации Сириуса, если был знаком с ним лично? 

В итоге, чары вокруг Хогвартса наконец подвергаются проверке. Защитные чары усиливают. Убирают те, что пропускали темных существ из-за Люпина. Ставят те, что не пропустят людей в анимагической форме или под оборотным в замок. Анимаги в самом замке могли спокойно находиться там в звериной форме. Амелия покосилась на дементоров вокруг Часовой башни, но промолчала.

Молли и Артуру сделали выговор за то, что они ничего не заметили. Как могла садовая крыса жить у них столько лет? Рон ходил тише воды, ниже травы. Старался не напоминать другим о своих красочных рассказах о Сириусе Поттере и ноже. Гарри ходил задумчивым, но спокойным.  
________________________________________________

Альбус постучал по пергаменту пером. Он едва смог восстановиться после суда над Питером. Он никогда не обращал внимания на питомцев студентов, но кто в здравом уме будет притворяться крысой 10 лет? Значит, Альбусу придется положиться на преданность Сириуса теперь. Если он станет опекуном Гарри, то попросит о перераспределении. Потому что Гарри сам этого не сделает. 

Альбус послал мальчику мантию-невидимку его отца на Рождество, но Гарри ею не пользовался, видимо. Он вообще не действовал как гриффиндорец. Тут влияние Сириуса будет не таким уж плохим. Наверняка он заразит мальчика любовью к подвигам и пранкам. Пока что это единственная надежда Альбуса. Даже Ремус был бесполезен. Гарри не спрашивал его о Патронусе, потому что дементоры никогда не были к нему близко. А ведь директор надеялся, что Люпин обучит мальчика заклинанию и побудит действовать как Джеймс. Даже думал подпустить пару дементоров поближе.

Но дементоры облюбовали Часовую башню. Альбус старался туда не соваться из-за их количества. Студенты сказали, что влияние дементоров не ощущается там, если не выходить на улицу. Но все равно, как Реджи мог находиться там все время?

Дверь в кабинет Альбус распахнулась.

-Альбус, дементоры поймали Сириуса, - взволнованно сказала Поппи.

Сириуса тоже ожидал суд. Но в Визенгамоте присутствовал и Ситх Алоли. Адвокат сказал, что представлял интересы Поттера по отношению к Гарри. Амелия лишь кивнула. Судьи быстро оправдали Сириуса и назначили компенсацию. Тогда Алоли взялся за опекунство. Альбус не успел и рта открыть, как адвокат опередил его.

_Так как Сириус Поттер крестный Гарри Поттера, то должен был растить мальчика. К сожалению, мой подопечный долгое время провел в окружении дементоров, чтобы сразу приступить к своим обязанностям теперь. Полагаю, на это собирается указать и Альбус Дамблдор, кто отправил Гарри Поттера к маглам, вопреки законам магического мира._

Алоли даже не взглянул на Альбуса. Но вот хмурые судьи в его сторону повернулись. Взгляд Августы Лонгботтом не предвещал ничего хорошего. Дамблдор поторопился объяснить о чарах вокруг дома. _В левом глазу Алоли вспыхнул знакомый ему огонек._

_Почему таких чар нет у второго избранного?_

Альбус чуть язык не проглотил от вопроса. Крауч усмехнулся.

_Что вы предлагаете, мистер Алоли?_

_Сириус Поттер будет помещен на лечение. Как только он полностью восстановится и приобретет дом для себя и мальчика, целители вынесут вердикт, готов ли он стать опекуном. Если да, то Гарри Поттер останется с ним. Альбус Дамблдор даже может поставить на дом Фиделиус, раз так печется о состоянии мальчика. Полагаю, в этот раз хранителем стоит стать ему, раз он уверен, что знает лучше всех._

Адвокат перевел ледяной взгляд с пляшущим в нем пламенем на бледного Альбуса.

_Если конечно вы не боитесь мертвого Темного Лорда, Верховный чародей._

Вдова Лонгботтом не скрывала ухмылку, голосуя за предложение. Фадж кивнул, подсчитав голоса.

_Предложение одобрено._

Алоли не взглянул на Сириуса за все заседание, будто ему было плевать, поэтому Альбус спросил, кто его нанял. Но адвокат выгнул бровь.

_Хотите знать, кто нанял адвоката человеку, которого вы знаете с 11 лет, но к кому так и не пришли в Азкабан? Адвокатская тайна. Я бы сказал, было приятно увидеться вновь, но это ложь. До очередной встречи, как мне кажется, Альбус Дамблдор._

Дамблдор уже не может отрицать, что ему знаком этот силуэт. _Нет, Геллерт был слишком одержим, чтобы полюбить, уж Альбус то знал._ Целители забрали Сириуса, а Амелия угрожающе произнесла.

-Не вздумай приходить в Мунго, Альбус. Ты достаточно помешал.

Альбус знает, что Гарри был у нее на каникулах. Ему стоит действовать осторожнее теперь.  
__________________________________________________________________

Филиус перевернул страницу газеты. Общественность наконец успокоилась с этими судами. Альбус даже начал выходить из кабинета, где прятался от людского гнева. Штат понимал эту ярость. Родители были злы из-за оборотня, остальные из-за того, что он позволил невиновному гнить в Азкабане. Минерва особенно была этим раздавлена. Она тоже хорошо знала Сириуса, но не усомнилась в виновности. Решила, что уж директор то точно знает правду. Следовало самой навестить Сириуса.

В учительскую прошла Помона и села у камина. Она водила Гарри к Сириусу. 

-Как прошло? - спросил Гораций.

-Неплохо, - подумав, сказала Стебль. - Но Гарри сказал ему в лицо, что не доверяет Дамблдору и не любит Гриффиндор.

Минерва вздрогнула. Гарри и правда не общался с гриффиндорцами, хотя говорил с другими факультетами.

-И что тот? - уточнил Реджи.

-Сказал, что тоже больше не верит Альбусу, - вздохнула Помона. - Сириус серьезно подошел к делу, похоже. Он не жалуется на процедуры и ищет дом. Спросил у Гарри, где он хочет поселиться. Они думают о Брадфорте. 

-Как ни смотри, а мальчик должен быть с крестным, - покачала головой Аврора. - Отправить его к маглам из-за каких-то там чар, звучит бредово. 

-Он таки явился в Мунго с Ремусом, - поморщилась Помона. - Сириус на обоих рявкнул. Сказал, что свяжется с тем адвокатом и сделает запрет на Люпина. С учетом недавней истории у него получится, должна заметить. Альбус пытался говорить о Уизли, но Гарри был там в этот момент. Сказал, что лучше в приют отправится, _как Том Реддл._ Альбус сразу ретировался после этого.

-Он хотел отправить Гарри к Уизли? - кисло спросил Филиус. - Совсем уже из ума выжил. Лучше бы с Фаджем о дементорах поговорил.

Те все еще были у школы. Амбридж заявила, что так пока надежнее. Мало ли что еще проглядел Дамблдор. Реджи скрыл усмешку. Она тут надолго не задержится. Пора выставить в плохом свете Министерство еще больше.

-Кто, кстати, прислал того адвоката? Разве не он представлял Фламелей? - припомнил Слизнорт. - Неужели они решили так отплатить Альбусу?

-Поделом, - проворчала Минерва.

Реджи отвернулся к камину. Ситху тоже весело, очевидно. Бишоп оставил Сириуса в живых лишь по причине того, что он нужен для плана. Сириус даже не вспомнит, как его поймали дементоры. Те только рады помочь за шары, что им давал Регулус на крыше. Они уже рассказали ему много интересного о Амбридж. Та притащила с собой Черное перо. Чары на подобные вещи предупреждают лишь директора, но Дамблдор явно ничего не будет с этим делать. Март подойдет, по мнению Реджи. Там уже и каникулы начнутся.  
____________________________________________

Амбридж с визгом бежала по коридору Хогвартса, пока за ней гнались два красных драконы из дыма, громко ревущие и стреляющие искрами. Все ближайшие двери были заперты, поэтому женщине пришлось выскочить на улицу. Она упала на землю, драконы пролетели над ней, взмыли вверх и взорвались красочным фейерверком. Долорес приподняла голову. Перед ней стояли Амелия и авроры. 

-На тебя подали жалобу из-за Черного пера, Долорес, - процедила Амелия.

Та побелела, поднимаясь на ноги. Она еще его даже не использовала!

-Э-это п-просто клевета, - заикнулась Амбридж. - Вы с-сами видели этих!..

Сверху повеяло холодом. Пара дементоров спускалась с крыши Часовой башни. Боунс увидела там спокойно сидящего Реджи Арктура в окружении дементоров. Один из приблизившихся стражников махнул на Амбридж, посылая мысленное сообщение аврорам. Глаза тех расширились. Амелия мгновенно нацелила палочку на Долорес.

-Ты идешь с нами немедленно.

Амелия не дала Фаджу и слова вставить, организуя срочное собрание Визенгамота. Под сывороткой Амбридж созналась в том, что отправляла дементоров к неугодным Министерству, часто это заканчивалось поцелуем. Ее саму приговорили к поцелую в итоге. В "Пророке" опубликовали список ее жертв, чтобы семьи подали иски на компенсацию. Корнелиус всеми силами валил вину на Долорес и скрывался от громовещателей. Дамблдору пришлось признаться, что он чувствовал темный артефакт, но не решился сказать, так как он был у помощницы Министра. В этот раз он легко отделался. Весь негатив полился на Министерство. 

Августа предложила попросить помощи у гоблинов, чтобы развеять проклятие на должности, и найти нормального учителя. Так и сделали. Проклятие ослабло с годами, так что гоблины от него избавились. Наняли Аластора Грюма как преподавателя Защиты. Альбус радовался старому другу. Но тот долго беседовал с Амелией и Августой.

-Альбус что-то скрывает, - хмуро сказала Боунс.

Даже если Темный Лорд жив, одержимость Дамблдора пророчеством была ненормальна. Вдова Лонгботтом даже навестила Уизли и сказала, что для их же блага им лучше держаться подальше от ее внука. 

-Странно, что Реджи Арктур согласился на должность, - заметила она. - У него был лучший выбор, я уверена.

-Дементоры постоянно вокруг башни, что он занимает, - призналась Амелия. - Когда Амбридж выбежала из замка, он наблюдал с крыши. У меня сложилось впечатление, что дементоры рассказали о ней, потому что он их спросил об этом.

-Значит, он там с целью, - кивнул Грюм. - Вероятно, из-за него дементоры и поймали Сириуса. 

Вопрос с дементорами встал ребром. Причин для их присутствия в школе не было. Но учитывая, что в Хогвартс заявлялись все кому не лень, стража была необходима. Попечительский совет задумался о лучшей охране школы. В итоге в Хогвартсе оставили четверых дементоров и зачаровали статуи школы. Те патрулировали школу по ночам и предупреждали штат о нарушителях. Дементоры не были так уж восторженны вернуться в Азкабан. Амелия заметила, что они как-то застопорились у Часовой башни, явно что-то обсуждая, а потом разлетелись. Это укрепило ее подозрения в том, Реджи Арктур мог с ними договариваться.  
____________________________________________________

Реджи раздраженно цыкнул. Альбус всех задержал. Вещал о том, как теперь все наладится, как хорошо, что число дементоров уменьшилось, что нужно готовить детей к экзаменам. Люди с глазами могли видеть, что он нервничает из-за Сириуса и Гарри. В итоге Регулус опаздывал в Эдду. Туда добирались либо своим ходом, либо заранее приготовленными директором Каллаханом портключами. 

Плюнув, Регулус скачками трансгрессировал к океану, где обратился в черный дым. Способ передвижения из темной магии, изобретение которого Волан-де-Морт приписал себе. На самом деле история этого способа просто потеряна, а овладеть им может лишь тот, у кого повреждена душа. Из-за чертового Дамблдора Реджи пришлось нестись над океаном, чтобы забрать Луну. 

Он с размаху приземлился на землю, отчего снег там тут же расстаял. Девочка уже шла к нему танцующей походкой.

-Извини, малышка, старый жук задержал, - поморщился Регулус.

-Он нервничает, - пропела та. - Грим и олененок уже семья, он просто не знает. - Она наклонила голову. - За нами наблюдают гладиаторы.

Реджи резко повернул голову, мгновенно пригвоздив взглядом к месту Байона Каллахана, его сестру и ее мужа. Директор смущенно улыбнулся.

-Мы заметили дым, - пояснил он. - И я хотел поговорить с тобой, Реджи. 

Это мягко говоря. Каллаханов уже давно интересовал дуэт. Преподаватели слышали их разговор, когда Арктур привел Луну в первый раз в школу, и рассказали Байону и Тюдору. Димитрий тут же бросился искать информацию, даже одолжил у Лавгуд сказки Барда Бидля. Это сразу показало, что Реджи Арктур не просто так устроился в Хогвартс. 

Луна сразу многим понравилась. Кароо и Ладвик просто обожали девочку. Малышка явно облада даром. Как и ее опекун. Байон хотел предложить ему место в академии. Директор сам вел историю, но они могли поделить предмет, чтобы Арктур мог путешествовать, как делал до работы в Хогвартсе. Но первым делом он явно закончит дело в Британии. 

Димитрия беспокоил Дамблдор. Судя по туманным словам Луны и Реджи, он искал Дары Смерти, точнее Воскрешающий камень. Кто знает, что он сделает с таким артефактом, если тот и правда существует. Еще Тюдора заинтересовали слова об одержимости Гриндевальда. _Неужели тот полюбил кого-то больше власти?_

У Луны было много своих книг, как заметила Катрин. Девочка читала их везде, так что студенты и учителя могли их рассмотреть. _Это были древние и уникальные книги._ Когда во Франции начали выпускать похожие от имени семьи Когтевран, стало понятно, откуда у Луны они. От ее опекуна. Байон очень хотел поговорить о них с Арктуром. Может, он продаст копии нескольких книг, что еще не опубликовал, для библиотеки академии. 

Увидев странный дым, что несся к Луне, Байон запоздало сообразил, что Реджи не только владеет древними знаниями, но и применяет их. Директор не представлял, что это за способ передвижения такой. 

Луна затанцевала к загонам с существами, а Реджи плавно повернулся к Каллаханам. Магловская одежда или нет, но чистую кровь не скроешь. Как заметил Димитрий, ему не хватает лишь короны. 

-Теодора и Эсдрас Каллаханы, - протянул Реджи. - Друзья Барти.

У Теодоры расширились глаза.

-Так ты старший брат Барти, - догадалась она. 

-Будем знакомы.

Реджи сказал, что подумает о должности через год. Он согласился предоставить копии книг Эдде и Дурмстрангу. 

-Старик скоро свяжется с Тюдором, - заметил Реджи. - К лету он станет настойчивее.

-Димитрия с места настойчивостью не сдвинешь, - фыркнул Эсдрас. - Особенно, если дело касается его школы. Полагаю, нам всем стоит встретиться летом.

Арктур кивнул, переведя взгляд на Луну и улыбаясь ей. Байон вспомнил росписи в комнате девочки, о которых студенты говорили с восхищением. _Так вот кто ее рыцарь._ Директор слабо улыбнулся, поняв, что за украшение девочка иногда носила. _Хогвартс и правда разочарование._


	5. ruin

У Реджи мигрень, он думает, что это из-за мыслей о Дамблдоре. Блэк лежит на диване, точнее почти на Бишопе. Ситх флегматично пьет кофе у окна.

-Что я не понимаю, - тянет Бишоп, - что он бы делал дальше? Столкнул бы он их на первом курсе мальчишки, а дальше?

-Год он мог подождать, - медленно ответил Ситх. - Темный Лорд бы обрел какое-то подобие тела к тому моменту. Он сам бы начал действовать. Теперь Дамблдору нужен новый план.

Ситх смотрел вперед, но его глаза видели не город.

_Люди кричат о Гриндевальде. Тот идет плавной походкой по трупам, пока его люди носятся по улицам. Они в Германии. Геллерта давным давно прозвали монстром и безумцем. Он такой и есть. Но его мысли не здесь. Он думает лишь об одном. Они долго играли в кошки-мышки. Пора Гриндевальду поймать его одержимость. Аврор, чья свирепость не знает равных. Чье спокойствие злит и будоражит. Геллерт никого в жизни не любил. Персиваля он тоже не любит. Потому что любовь слишком слабое слово. Потому его недостаточно. Персиваль достоин большего. Гриндевальд просто убьет несогласных. Он принесет окровавленную корону к ногам своей одержимости, даже если это последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни. Трон может быть один, но король нет._

Ситх запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза. В его ушах музыка, что Бишоп не слышит. Реджи слышит лишь отголоски. _Но ему тоже нравится мелодия._

-В Британии говорят об основателях, - сказал Реджи. - Просто слова. Но скоро они станут громче. Ведь книги почти не доходят до этой страны. Люди начнут возмущаться и задавать вопросы. 

-Четыре короля без короны, королева и два рыцаря, - медленно усмехнулся Ситх. - Там больше кандидатов теперь. Королевству не нужно существовать, чтобы просто быть. Королям не нужны короны, чтобы быть королями.

Бишоп усмехнулся. Ему не нужно видеть корону, чтобы почувствовать короля. Вот почему его предки шли за Гриндевальдом до конца.  
___________________________________________

Сириус полностью здоров, купил дом и получил опекунство над Гарри. Он попросил гоблинов зачаровать дом, но отмел идею с Фиделиусом. Хотя он добавил чары, чтобы Альбус Дамблдор не мог войти в дом. Сириус сказал, что Гарри решать, на каком факультете учиться. Сириус много времени проводит с Амелией, а Гарри со Сьюзен.

В Хогвартсе больше ничего не происходит, так что маги обращают внимание на другие новости. Например, книги семьи Когтевран, выпускаемые заграницей. Почему там? Сколько наследников осталось в живых? Историки и журналисты начинают поиски. Доходят до гоблинов. Те рассказывают, что есть лишь Лорд. С титулами трех основателей. И Британия на ушах. Дамблдор тоже. Штат видит, как он лихорадочно проверяет родословные, и переглядывается.

-Как может быть лишь один Лорд? - неуверенно спрашивает Помона.

-Очевидно, потомки Слизерина и Гриффиндора женились между собой, - ответил Филиус. - Так что титулы давно шли вместе. Видимо, потом они женились в семью потомка Когтевран.

-То есть, потомок трех основателей, - пробормотала Минерва. - Альбус бормотал о Гарри и Темном Лорде.

-На счет этого, - поморщился Слизнорт. - Технически, семья Темного Лорда наследовала титул Слизерина, но никого не осталось. Только Темный Лорд и Гарри. У них общие корни. Это сразу не найдешь, но историки уже нашли, сколько смогли.

Флитвик посмотрел на записи.

-Певереллы, да? Потомков младшего брата легко отследить, - кивнул он. - Остались только Поттеры в итоге. Но не потомков Кадма. На самом деле, неизвестно, были ли у Антиоха потомки или нет. Если вдуматься, совсем неудивительно, если потомок Когтевран проследил свою родословную. Наследники Ровены всегда отличались умом. 

-Тогда получается его не волнует Британия, так? - грустно спросила Поппи. - Образование Хогвартса уже не является лучшим. Логично, что потомки мудрейшей среди основателей искали больше знаний заграницей.

-В чем интерес Альбуса хотя? - спросил Реджи, проверяя задания студентов. - Очевидно, он знал, что Темный Лорд и Поттеры потомки основателей. Так почему молчал о такой истории? Или почему так отчаянно ищет сейчас? 

Минерва нахмурилась. И правда. Директор выглядел слишком взволнованным. Макгонагалл сузила глаза. Она знала, как Альбус дорожил Хогвартсом. _Или же своим местом?_ Минерва знала, что Альбус никогда не делится всеми своими планами. Свет считал, что без Альбуса Хогвартс может пасть. Но так ли это? Минерва видела постоянные ссоры между Слизерином и Гриффиндором, устаревающие знания, недовольство маглорожденных отсталостью магического мира Британии. Альбус с этим ничего не делал. Макгонагалл откинулась на спинку кресла.

-Он не просил твоей помощи?

-Я не помогаю, - просто ответил тот. - Я знаю, что копии книг Когтевран были пожертвованы некоторым школам, которые ценят больше всего знания. Этот Лорд не станет играть в игры Дамблдора. Основатели давно мертвы, а Хогвартс почти в руинах прошлого. С чего ему что-то с этим делать?

Филиус кивнул. Только Альбус хватался за прошлое точно утопающий. 

-Кроме титулов же ничего не осталось, верно? - уточнила Стебль. - Разве что книги Когтевран. Зачем искать наследников? Разве они могут управлять замком?

-Технически, - ответил Регулус. - Для этого нужно подтвердить свое наследие и погрузиться в дела Хогвартса. Тройной Лорд мог бы не погружаться, решать судьбу замка, даже не присутствуя здесь. Но он мог давно это сделать, если бы имел желание. Не представляю, чего боится Альбус в таком случае.

Флитвик потер подбородок. Значит, наследнику все равно. Страхи Альбус выглядят все более нелепо. Он так боится за место?  
____________________________________________________________

Альбус со вздохом отложил перо. Год прошел совсем не так, как он того ожидал. Том неизвестно где, Петтигрю в Азкабане, Сириус опекун Гарри. План Альбуса пошел трещинами.

Он хотел столкнуть Гарри и Тома, потом последний сам бы действовал. Сам пришел бы за мальчиком. Но что теперь? Нужно вновь заманить Тома в Хогвартс. Альбус подумал о Турнире Трех Волшебников. Но директор Дурмстранга отказал ему. Стоило Дамблдору заикнуться о том, что это улучшит репутацию его школы после Гриндевальда, глаза Тюдора стали напоминать лезвие меча.

_Я в курсе репутации, что принес тот, за кем вы так отчаянно бегали, Альбус Дамблдор. Такую же репутацию вы тащите на хребте. Дурмстранг продожил стоять, не смотря на это. Волнуйтесь лучше о своей школе._

Альбус поторопился покинуть его офис после этих слов, чувствуя ком страха в животе. Директор Шармбатона сказала, что не видела Лорда Когтеврана, но слышала слухи. Мол он дал много копий книг своей предшественницы Дурмстрангу и Фламелям. Это был удар по Альбусу? Или просто совпадение? Дамблдор пытался об этом не думать. Раз он не интересуется Хогвартсом, так даже лучше. 

Он хотел, чтобы последние наследники погибли все равно. Хоть этот наследник жив, но он не помешает Альбусу. Хотя маги Британии были этим шокированы. Они начали говорить о том, что Хогвартс бросили сами основатели. Альбус не мог этого допустить. Он придумал план. Хогвартс и Шармбатон устроят совместные учения. Это сплотит учеников двух школ для предстоящей войны и усилит авторитет Дамблдора во Франции. 

Они решили отобрать по восемь сильнейших студентов среди семикурсников от каждой школы. Они будут проходить препятствия, как и в Турнире. Просто вместо трех будет восемь. Так даже интереснее. Зрителям понравится. Том точно будет там. Или его люди. Они что-то попытаются сделать.

Так как пророчество выполнено, избранным можно сделать и Невилла. Том все равно попробует убить обоих детей. Ни Альбус, ни Уизли не могли перетянуть их на свою сторону, но это вопрос времени. Альбус уже думал об Азкабане. Если Лестрейнджи сбегут, то Невилл захочет отомстить за родителей. Можно это использовать. В любом случае, если Том убьет одного ребенка, это подстегнет второго действовать. У них обоих семьи. Альубс сможет убедить любого из них, что за семью стоит умереть. 

Единственная проблема в крестражах. Альбус искал, где только мог. Ничего. Может, крестражей и нет? Еще лучше. Но терять бдительность не стоит. Если Гарри или Невиллу удастся атаковать Волан-де-Морта, то станет ясно, есть у того крестражи или нет. Конечно, это будет не сразу. Мальчики еще слабы. Альбус не может рисковать слишком сильно. Но ему главное показать, что Том жив. Общественность сама будет настаивать на герое. Кому-то из мальчиков придется взять эту роль на себя.

Значит, это новый план. Выманить Тома, подумать о вызволении нескольких Пожирателей и подготовить мальчиков. Даже если погибнут оба, это необходимая жертва. Ни одна война не проходит без жертв. Все вновь встает на свои места. Его репутация восстановится в новом учебном году и мир увидит, что он был прав во всем. Он же символ света.

__________________________________________

Ушло время, но Реджи нашел могилу Салазара Слизерина где-то в болотах, где тот раньше жил. От надгробия даже почти ничего не осталось. Чистокровные и слизеринцы вопили о своем превосходстве, о Слизерине, но что в итоге? Они не отличались от света и гриффиндорцев, орущих о свете и отваге. Символ Гриффиндора планирует убить детей, чтобы возвыситься. _Как типично._

Регулус чистокровный, он уважает магию и Салазара. Очень жаль, что надежды Слизерина не оправдались, но это прошлое. Реджи руками раскапывает яму в могиле и кладет на дно Медальон. Потом молча закапывает. Салазар был разочарован, вероятно. Потерять дом, лучшего друга и все надежды. Но лучший друг его так и не понял, друг ли это был? Потому что Реджи слышит смех того, кто сам призвал на себя пламя. Говорили, что Гриндевальд проиграл. Но на самом деле проиграл Дамблдор. Геллерт хотел найти настоящее сокровище, он его и нашел. Даже оставил _наследие._ Гриндевальду не о чем было жалеть. 

Но история Салазара Слизерина завершена. Регулус убьет его последнего потомка, а титул похоронят с самим Регулусом, потому что титулы завоевания не передаются. Пуффендуй уже забыта. Королева с Диадемой Когтевран будет жить. А до Гриффиндора Реджи дела нет. _Отвага отвагой, но друзья из этих ребят поганые._

Регулус закрыл глаза, стоя на коленях среди болот, у забытой могилы. Он ничего не слышит и не видит. Тишина. Даже отголосков нет. Если так тихо здесь, то в Хогвартсе уже не осталось ничего от основателей. _Лишь меч и разбитая дружба._ Символично, как ни странно. Реджи открыл глаза, поднимая голову к небу. 

Он не знает, чего хотел добиться свет. Дружбы, равноправия и мира? Но они сами же его и разрушали. Сами унижали чистокровных, тормозили знания, верили лжи. От прежних времен ничего не осталось в итоге.  
_____________________________________________

Август постучал пальцами по столу.

-Аналог Турнира Трех Волшебников, - пробормотал он. - Он пытается выманить Темного Лорда, очевидно. Там будет много народа. - Руквуд протянул Регулусу документ. - Думаю, он использует этот ритуал.

Прах отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага.

-Кладбище, - протянул Барти. - Там его точно не будут искать. Ему нужна кровь Гарри Поттера?

-Скорее всего, - кивнул Регулус. - Но не сразу. Ближе к концу года. Он собирет Пожирателей тогда.

Август и Барти переглянулись. Теодора нахмурилась.

-Вы ведь не будете участвовать? - заволновалась она. - Это слишком опасно. Для тебя тоже, Реджи.

-Я буду не один, - овтетил тот. - Но вы двое останетесь здесь.

-Уверен? - спросил Август. - Мы тоже шли этой дорогой. Теперь мы все идем другой. 

-Все нормально, - покачал головой Регулус. - Вы сделали достаточно.

Барти сжал его руку.

-Не вздумай пропадать, брат. 

-И не подумаю. Нам не стоит волноваться об этом до сентября.  
___________________________________________

_Три аврора и три темных мага мертвы, но бой продолжается. Всюду огонь и заклинания. У Персиваля кровоточит бок, у Геллерта рука висит плетью. Но они скалятся и сражаются дальше. Грейвс кашляет кровью и наконец падает. Гриндевальд успевает прижать его к себе._

_-Я не отпущу._

_-Теперь и нет смысла._

_-Мир почти у наших ног._

_-Этого добивался лишь ты._

_Персиваль закрывает глаза, но улыбается. Это еще не конец. Их время еще не вышло._

_-У меня два сердца сейчас, - шепчет он. - Я оказался эгоистичнее. Не хотел прерывать наш танец._

_-Я хуже, - клянется Гриндевальд, сжимая его крепче. - Потому что если время выйдет раньше, я не буду колебаться._

_-Я знаю._

_Именно поэтому Гриндевальд так им одержим. Если их время выйдет раньше, чем родиться ребенок, Геллерт и впрямь не будет колебаться. Дело не в наследии, а одержимости. Пока дышит лишь его одержимость. Гриндевальд действительно чудовище, но он способен чувствовать._

_-Больше я не позволю тебе ускользнуть._

_Они знают, что так оно и есть. Аврор уткнулся в плечо темного мага. У их чувств будет доказательство._

Реджи моргнул, просыпаясь. Бишоп молча протянул ему кофе. Ситха в лофте нет, но Регулус все еще чувствует запах свободы, что от него исходит всегда. На то он их внук. Свободный как и они. Даже у Реджи нет такой свободы. 

-На кладбище чары, - сказал Рихтер. - Мы заметим движение.

Осталось три крестража из семи. Убить будет легко. Остался Дамблдор. Регулус думает, что тот не виноват в смерти тех двоих. _Но у них могло быть больше времени без него._


	6. masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алоли - виноград (египетское имя)

Деканы факультетов, Реджи, Поппи и Аврора собрались в учительской через неделю после начала учебного года, чтобы подготовить все необходимое для _совместных учений._ Аврора попросила домовика принести чай и печенье. И они все расселись.

-Гермиона перестала быть проблемой, - сказала Минерва. _Сначала хорошее, если можно так выразиться._ \- Рональд отстал от Гарри и Невилла. Колин Криви бегает за всеми и просит фотографии. Гарри отогнал его от себя хотя, Криви надоедал ему по поводу избранности.

-Он маглорожденный, его восторг понятен, - пробормотала Поппи. - Я заметила, что Джинни Уизли преследует Гарри. Как одержимая звездой.

Остальные вздохнули. Только этого им не хватало. 

-Но Гарри выглядит счастливее, - заметила Помона. - Я навещала их с Сириусом. Они явно полюбили друг друга за лето.

-Когда прибудут студенты Шармбатона?

-Через неделю. Нужно отобрать студентов для участия. По двое с факультета. - Минерва вздохнула. - Мне это не нравится. Похоже, Альбус хотел провести Турнир Трех Волшебников, но Дурмстранг отказался от участия.

-Пытается вновь заманить Темного Лорда, - проворчала Аврора. - Не верю я, что он жив.

-Никаких доказательств нет, - кивнул Филиус. - Боюсь, Альбус цепляется за это, потому что его репутация падает. Еще этот недо-Турнир. Лучше бы ввел обучение по обмену. Студенты Хогвартса уже давно не были в других школах.

В отличие от Дурмстранга и Эдды. Реджи наклонил голову. Илья уже предложил отправить Луну в Кастелобрушу на третьем курсе на полгода. Малышка уже составляла список покупок для этого, хотя у нее был еще год. Реджи видел перед глазами образ хмурого подростка в черно-красной форме, что поглядывал на его королеву. Сначала его интересовал ее портключ, но потом он заметил ее саму. _Его глаза загорелись._

-Что там с заданиями? - спросил он. - Этапов будет три, как в Турнире?

-Вроде четыре, - наморщила лоб Минерва. - На первом этапе студенты обеих школ создадут пары по жребию. Кто лучше пройдет задание, я так поняла. Будет голосование судей. Два директора. Кто еще, Гораций?

-Крауч, - припомнил тот. - Амелия вроде тоже. Они не доверяют Альбусу.

-Неудивительно, - нахмурился Флитвик. - Ему лучше не пытаться втягивать в это Невилла и Гарри. Иначе я за себя уже не отвечаю.

-Где остановяться шармбатонцы? - уточнила Аврора. - У них вроде свои кареты?

-Да, - кивнула Минерва. - Фадж опять хочет дементоров у школы. - Поппи застонала. - Подозреваю, дементоров втянут в испытания. 

В итоге дементоров стало шесть, а не четыре. Конечно, они тусили у Часовой башни. Поле для квиддича начали превращать в лабиринт для первого задания. Студенты Шармбатоны и правда оставались в своих каретах. Регулус заметил взгляды Хагрида в сторону Олимпии Максим. Первый этап будет перед Хэллоуином. _Не надо иметь глаза пророка, чтобы понимать, что-то произойдет._

У Регулус стойкое ощущение, что в замок что-то вошло. _Крестраж._ Ощущение усиливается у башни Гриффиндора, но пока он туда не идет. 

Первый этап турнира представляет собой лабиринт, где ходят существа вроде боггартов, дементоров и гигантских пауков. Чемпионы разбиты на пары. Чем лучше командная работа, тем больше очков. Максим, Дамблдор, Крауч, Амелия и _Ситх._ Очевидно, Максим говорила с Фламелями. Те посоветовали адвоката, который превосходно знает магловские и магические законы. Он будет судить объективно и следить за порядком. Министерство Британии поддержало, так как уже видело его в деле. Дамблдору они сказали в последнюю очередь, видимо. Старик не смог удержать маску на лице. _Отчаяние и неверие._ Ах, так он начал понимать.

Из восьми пар осталось шесть после этапа. На Хэллоуин кто-то открыл Тайную Комнату. Миссис Норрис оцепенела. Кошку Дамблдор скрыл в лазарете, а на слова о Комнате сослался как на шутку. _Хороша шутка._ Старик явно боялся, что об этом узнают. Аластор выгнул бровь и пошел к Амелии. Перед этим Реджи сказал ему о Вайроке. Боунс прибыла в Хогвартс с ним и невыразимцами. 

-Ни слова, Альбус, - предупредила она.

Вайрок с усмешкой обнял Реджи.

-Все лето не видились, моя душа.

-Ты сидел во льдах все лето. Где Влад?

-На корабле. Он еще расскажет, как я смеялся над ним, пока он висел на льдине. Знаешь, куда идти?

-Третий этаж, вероятно. Там умерла студентка лет 50 назад, на ней не было ран.

При этих словах Дамблдор побледнел. Глаза Амелии сузились. Реджи и Вайрок пошли одни, потому что их двоих достаточно. Вайрок просто бросил заклинание, отсекшее василиску голову. 

-Да уж, - сказал Регулус. - Я ожидал большего. Салазар мог оставить что-то посерьезнее, если хотел убить маглорожденных.

-Люди любят преувеличивать, да? - усмехнулся Вайрок. - Скорее напоминает жестокую шутку. _Как вы ко мне, так я к вам._

Они забрали тушу зверя и поспешили в Гринготтс. За василиска и книгу на гоббледуке гоблины открыли хранилище Лестрейнджей. Реджи забрал лишь крестраж, самую отвратительную магию из возможных, так что это не считается воровством. Чаша Пуффендуй и так ворованная. Гоблины получили редкие ингредиенты и знания предков, Реджи переносит часть души в кольцо и уничтожает, Вайрок забирает Чашу. Он обменяет ее на какой-то там артефакт в Марокко. Все в плюсе.

Дамблдор в это время объясняет, почему не догадался о василиске еще 50 лет назад. Он отвертелся, потому что о звере вообще никто не догадывался веками. Для кошки Министерство выделило зелье из своих запасов. Невыразимцы проверили Тайную Комнату и запечатали ее. Газеты осветили событие. Директор Шармбатона не шибко довольна, но пока что она на стороне Дамблдора. _Пока что._

Пока студенты были в большом зале, куда их согнали преподаватели, вернувшийся Реджи проник в башню Гриффиндор через окно, чтобы его не видели портреты. Снаружи свидетелей нет, потому что вокруг дементоры. Регулус нашел дневник в вещах Джинни Уизли. _Что с этой семейкой?_ Он подложил обычный зачарованный дневник, оставляющий следы. Не за чем давать Дамблдору повод кричать о крестражах.

На следующий день на Джинни остаются следы темной магии, которые замечает Аластор. Учителя находят дневник, вновь вызывают Амелию, а девочку отправляют в Мунго.

-Проклятый дневник, - процедил Грюм позже. - Глупая девчонка писала в нем с лета. Даже не знает, откуда он взялся. 

-Артур и Молли опять ничего не заметили? - нахмурилась Поппи. 

-Очевидно, - поморщился Аластор. - Остальных детей проверили, они в порядке. Но из девчушки дневник вытягивал жизненные силы, ей потребуется месяц на лечение. 

-Так это она открыла Тайную Комнату? - удивился Гораций. - Как?

-Дневник определил там темную магию и повел ее туда. Видимо, с его помощью она могла немного говорить на парселтанге.

-Повезло, что никто не умер в этот раз, - вздохнул Филиус, зажимая переносицу.

Преподаватели прекрасно видели гневые послания для Альбуса. По словам близнецов Уизли, их родителям тоже досталось. Тех обвиняли в халатности по отношению к детям. Артуру и Молли стоило больше заботиться о детях, чем слушать Дамблдора.

И ведь это лишь начало ноября. Реджи тихо хихикал, сидя на крыше и читая газеты. _Осталась змея._ Он не был уверен, стала Нагайна уже крестражем или нет. Но ничего не мешало убить змею просто на случай.

______________________________________________________________

Реджи укрыл Влада одеялом. Парень долго рассказывал, какая Вайрок сволочь. _Влад и правда застрял на льдине, а тот лишь смеялся._ Регулус сел в кресло, в другом уже сидел Ситх.

-И Дамблдор даже не знает, что у тебя гости? - выгнул Алоли бровь. - Чары в замке нелепы.

-Он себя защищает. Мало ли кто к нему самому придет. 

Реджи поставил на столик тарелку с виноградом.

_Аврор тихо напевал, качая дочь на руках и идя вдоль виноградных кустов. Скоро малышке придется отправиться в путь. Но Персиваль знает, в кого она пошла, так что не печалится. Она не пропадет. Мощные руки перехватили его со спины._

_-Не люблю, когда ты снаружи._

_-Пока можно, - усмехается Персиваль. - Потом мы вновь затанцуем._

_Но пока они лелеют дочь. Геллерт погладил ее по пухлой щечке. Конечно, она ему дорога. Но даже собственный ребенок не перекроет одержимость к мужчине с медовыми глазами._

_-Тебе правда так нравится виноград? - усомнился Гриндевальд. - Мой дорогой, ты его почти не ешь._

_-Мне нравится вид и запах. - Персиваль касается губами чужой скулы. - Но красивые вещи часто таят секреты и опасность._

_-Некоторые стоят того, что обжечься, - шепчет Геллерт._

_Обоим не терпится вернуться к танцу. Даже если аврор заперт в доме, если темный маг убивает всех, кого видит. Они все еще продолжают свой танец. Это будет длиться вечность, даже если время утекает сквозь пальцы._

Ситх тянется за виноградом. У него две фамилии. _Но он выбрал Алоли в конце._

-Дамблдор не подходил к тебе?

-Нет, - покачал головой Ситх. - Он начинает искать второй Дар хотя. Думает, раз держал другие, то найдет.

-Предлагаешь выманить, - задумался Реджи. - Можно сделать вид, что камень у тебя. Довольно легко, если он испробует заклинание, пока ты здесь.

-Слышал о бале в Исландии? - сменил тему Ситх. - Маскарадный бал.

-Чистокровные семьи студентов Дурмстранга и Эдды, - кивнул Реджи. - Некоторые студенты тоже будут. Луна хочет посмотреть на маски. Пойдешь со мной?

-Не откажусь, - подтвердил Алоли. _Подобные вещи навевали воспоминания._

Ситх ушел через портключ. Реджи присоединился к Владу на кровати.

-Вайрок сволочь, - пробубнил парень во сне.

-Что ж ты такой довольный тогда? - одними губами произнес Регулус, обнимая его.

Влад уткнулся в его грудь, тихо сопя. Реджи подложил локоть себе под голову. Иметь детей или подобных им приятно, спору нет. Но он мог понять чувство, что пересиливало родительскую любовь или ее аналог.  
________________________________________________________

На втором этапе чемпионам нужно было спасти своих близких из плена на дне озера. Реджи повел плечами, смотря на воду с крыши. Еще два человека выбыло. Осталось десять. Ну, людям весело. Хотя это не главная цель Дамблдора, конечно. Но Гарри и Невилл возвращаются домой на Рождество, не покупаясь на студентов Шармбатона, в отличие от того же Рона Уизли. 

-Джинни вернулась к занятиям, - сказал Гораций. - Выглядит притихшей.

-Есть немного, - кивнула Минерва. - Она все еще вздыхает по Гарри, но больше не так его преследует. Я думаю, у него чувства к Сьюзен.

-У Сириуса к Амелии, - фыркнул Аластор. - Они скоро будут жить вместе. Уже представляю лицо Альбуса.

Остальные фыркнули. Они спокойно проводят экзамены, тогда Реджи плывет в Исландию. Он едва ли 15 лет не выглядел как чистокровный, но чистую кровь не спрячешь.  
_______________________________________________________

Луна в легком бело-синем платье с камнями, рассыпанными по нему точно звезды. На ее голове Диадема, а на лице маска. Она скользит между людьми, как лунный свет. Юноша в форме Дурмстранга следует за ней почти с самого начала бала, но пока не решается подойти. Девочка с хихиканьем посматривает в сторону крутой лестницы.

По ней уже спускаются двое мужчин в масках. В деловых костюмах, как многие присутствующие, с пальто вместо мантий на плечах. Они движутся плавно и грациозно. Один движется неспешно, поправляя перчатки на руках. _Ему не нужна корона, чтобы быть королем._ Регулус вырос в семье, где чистая кровь означает королевскую кровь. У него в крови королевская грация. Второй мужчина размеренно спускается вниз, проверяя часы на руке. _Его предкам не были нужны короны, чтобы занять трон._ Ситх унаследовал кровь того, кто встряхнул весь мир, и того, ради кого сожгли трон. Ему тем более не нужна корона.

Брат-близнец Байона уже спешит перехватить Реджи. _Их связывает нить._ За Ситхом тенью последовал Тюдор. Алоли видит его в отражении окон, но не останавливается. _Это иронично._ Ситх косится в сторону танцующих Реджи и Кроноса. Регулус прекрасно знает, чьи глаза у Каллаханов. Или скорее, чьи глаза у одного из мальчиков, что он видит перед собственными глазами. Алоли слабо усмехается, идя дальше. _Чувства еще не те._ Он хочет тоже пламя, что горело в прошлом. Даже если его тоже им сожжет.

Луна только надломила печенье на две части, когда юноша наконец подходит к ней. Он кашлянул, стоило ей посмотреть на него, теряя уверенность. Но Лавгуд с улыбкой протянула ему половинку печенья и дурмстрангец приободряется.

 _Нити, чувства или что-то еще? Но бал понравился всем троим магам с даром._  
________________________________________________________________

Регулус зевнул, просматривая газету, пока Кронос крепко спал рядом. Лестрейнджи бежали из Азкабана посреди ночи. Кто-то их выпустил. Похоже, две встречи с Ситхом заставили Дамблдора поторопиться. В спальню вошел Байон и без церемоний скинул брата на пол.

-Это новый утренний прикол? - прохрипел со сна Кронос.

-Ты опоздал на работу, - ответил Байон. - Зефир сказал, что лишит тебя зарплаты.

Реджи не слушает спор близнецов, читая дальше. Оборотни тоже оживились. Более того, за голову Сивого назначили награду. Регулус сразу вспомнил о Амелии. Вероятно, за головы сбежавших Пожирателей тоже назначат награду.

-Но вдруг Реджи исчезнет? - скулит Кронос.

-Раз он вообще с тобой, то нет, - закатил глаза его брат. - Реджи, мог бы человека поадекватнее выбрать.

-Он бы отстал? - уточнил тот.

-Нет, - усмехнулся Байон. - Кронос самый упертый из нас. Тут нечем гордиться, Кронос! Марш на работу.

Кронос ворчит. Он уже получил предупреждение от Руквудов и злобное пыхтение от Цепеша. Усмешка Ситха напугала его больше хотя. Кронос ждал остальных членов семьи своей судьбы. _Тогда он испугается уже сильнее._ Но Кронос и правда упертый. Ему интересно, что Реджи видит такое, что смеется над ними с Байоном с таким ожиданием.


	7. obsession

Фенрир Сивый один из самых свирепых оборотней Британии, его боятся оборотни, маги, даже маглы. Сам он уже давно не испытывал страх. Но когда он встретил существо с жуткими изогнутыми клыками, он познал _ужас._ Когти и клыки, которыми Сивый так гордился, были бесполезны, когда острые зубы вонзились в его плоть. Он лишь успел заметить рогатую тень за спиной нападавшего. Последнее, о чем успел подумать оборотень, что ему не стоило так гордиться наградой за свою голову.

Вайрок вытер кровь с губ, слыша, как другой оборотень торопливо бежит прочь. _Это шавка, а не волк._ Дамблдор не меняет привычки, очевидно. Вновь отправил Люпина. Вот только охотнику за головами ничего не будет за его убийство, если труп найдут недалеко от Сивого. Вайрок встряхнулся и рванул за добычей. Хорошо, что за Лестрейнджей так же назначили награду. Он любил совмещать приятное с полезным, так сказать. 

Осталось меньше полугода этой возни. Тогда Реджи наконец будет преподавать в академии своей королевы и воплотит свое видение в жизнь. Нужно поболтать с этим Кроносом Каллаханом. Реджи сказал, что Тюдор заинтересовался Ситхом. Вайрок усмехнулся, гоняя Люпина по кругу. Димитрию будет трудно, если он серьезен. Потому что в крови Ситха такое пламя, что сожжет любого. Вайрок уважал его предков, но сам он такие чувства не испытает. Просто не способен. _Хотя его жизнь его устраивает тоже._  
_________________________________________

Альбус сцепил руки в замок перед собой. Его планы стопорились. Невилл выглядел немного хмурым, но в остольном в порядке, хотя мучители его родителей были на свободе. Рон попытался сказать о том, что он должен за них отомстить, покарать темных магов, как они того заслужили. После второго такого разговора Невилл наложил на него чары, отправив в лазарет. Минерва отняла у Гриффиндора 100 очков.

-Еще хоть слово о чужих родителях, мистер Уизли, и вы будете драить котлы до конца года.

Это была последняя попытка Рона сделать хоть что-то, чтобы хоть одни избранный его заметил. С мальчиком никто не хотел иметь дело теперь. Молли и Артур уже не говорили с Альбусом относительно пророчества. У них и так были проблемы. Их чуть не обвинили в халатности по отношению к детям, Рон и Джинни не пользовались популярностью в школе. Близнецы предпочитали проводить время друг с другом или друзьями, но не с семьей.

Альбус хмуро посмотрел на газету. Он отправил Ремуса следить за оборотнями, но тот попал под раздачу. Вайрок Стейнульв убил Сивого и самого Люпина, который оказался поблизости. Министерство решило, что Ремус работал с оборотнями на темной стороне, припомнив историю с Петтигрю. Гарри не был затронут новостью вообще. Мальчик даже испытаниями не интересовался. 

Альбус организовал так, чтобы в третьем этапе чемпионы столкнулись с драконами. Он знал, что Хагрид рассказал об этом Максим, пытаясь произвести впечатление. Хотя чемпионы от Хогвартса тоже не были удивлены драконами. Видимо, кто-то из штата им сказал. В любом случае, люди любили зрелища. На испытаниях были журналисты, спрашивающие, почему они не проводили Турнир Трех Волшебников. Альбус скорбно рассказал об отказе Дурмстранга участвовать. Наверняка теперь они жалеют из-за всей шумихи, что развернулась вокруг совместных учений Хогвартса и Шармбатона.

 _Ему не стоило что-то говорить._ Через несколько дней Рита Скитер описала все прошлое Альбуса. Начиная с отца, умершего в Азкабане, заканчивая Геллертом, кто сам себя убил. В ее статье были старые записи и свидетельские показания, даже слова еще живых людей, кто засвидетельствовал битву. Теперь вся Британия знала, что Альбус и Геллерт дружили, в итоге это убило Ариану, а Геллерт убил себя, потому что сделал все, что хотел. 

В статье были даже процитированы слова Гриндевальда во время дуэли. Все выглядело так, будто Альбус был в него влюблен, бросил ради него семью, но Геллерт любил кого-то другого, а когда тот человек умер, решил отправиться вслед за ним. Все это кинуло тень на Дамблдора.

Люди говорили, что поэтому Дурмстранг отказался от участия в Турнире. Студенты не хотели видеть того, кто бегал за монстром, что бесчинствовал на их родных землях. Люди припомнили историю Тома, которого Альбус всегда отправлял в приют. Начали говорить о том, что Альбус не хотел замечать жестокое обращение с детьми, когда сам же и бросил младшую сестру умирать. 

Потом Рита даже написала, что последний из наследников основателей подарил Дурмстрангу много копий книг Когтевран. Очевидно, это было отчасти извинением за идиотизм Дамблдора и отчасти знак того, что наследник оставил дом своих предшественников полностью. 

Альбус скрывался от громовещателей в своем кабинете и составлял заклинание для поиска Воскрешающего камня. Он держал в руках другие Дары Смерти, так что этого хватит. Дамблдор найдет камень и станет Мастером Смерти. Он вернет Ариану. Ариана и Аберфорт поймут, что они ошибались на счет него. С камнем Альбус даже сможет отследить Тома, он был в этом уверен. Наверняка власть над смертью позволит Альбусу определить, создал ли Темный Лорд крестражи. В любом случае, как Мастер Смерти Альбус станет непобедим. Он сам станет избранным. Победит зло. Тогда его репутация вновь станет безоблачной. 

Люди восхваляли и ненавидели Геллерта. Он творил настоящие зверства, но многие называли его спасителем магического мира. Альбус никого не убивал, так что его тем более возвысят. Как и должно быть. _Ради общего блага._ Альбус поведет остальных к свету, никто не посмеет в нем усомниться, они поймут, что он единственный, кто может быть при власти. 

Заклинание показало, что камень поблизости. _Когда Ситх Алоли был в Хогвартсе._ Неужели он действительно потомок Геллерта? Альбус неверяще посмотрел на Старшую палочку. Геллерт выбросил ее, потому что нашел камень? Как? Почему он не воскресил того, кем был одержим? Алоли внук Геллерта? Но кто родители? _Кто второй дед или бабушка?_

Потому что журналисты пытались найти хоть что-то. Какой-то намек на то, кем мог быть тот, кого полюбил безумец и пророк. Но это было бесполезно. Они не могли найти информацию о человеке. _Они тем более не знали о ребенке._

Альбус видел, как Алоли и Арктур говорят. _В правом глазу Реджи плясало тоже пламя, что у Ситха в левом._ Они куда-то отправились перед четвертым этапом. Альбус должен узнать правду. Он поспешил за ними, ведомый палочкой. Он гнал мысли о том, что Алоли _мог быть его внуком в другой жизни._ Геллерт не был способен на любовь. Как у него мог быть внук? Почему камень у него? 

Только Альбус мог управлять такими вещами. Он противоположность Геллерта, он удержится на троне. Почему Геллерт не закончил начатое? _Настолько стал одержим человеком?_ Альбус уже ничего не видел вокруг, спеша за спиной, за которой гнался десятилетиями.  
____________________________________________________________

 _Что-то происходило._ Штат чувствовал это. Они все еще оправлялись от шока. Филиус знал, что Альбус был влюблен когда-то в Геллерта.

-Я думал, его чувства растаяли в итоге, - хмуро сказал Флитвик. - Поверить не могу.

Помона все еще держала в руках газету.

-Гриндевальда называли спасителем, безумцем, пророком и чудовищем, - медленно произнесла она. - Такие люди редко чувствуют что-то, но когда это происходит, то чувства переходят все границы.

-В отличие от Волан-де-Морта, - заметил Аластор. - Тот просто боялся умереть, думаю. Но никогда не чувствовал. Гриндевальд же...

Умер вслед за другим человеком. Некоторое говорили, что это романтично. Но было понятно, что это не любовь. Геллерт сам так сказал. Он был одержим тем человеком.

-Альбус сам стал одержимым, - прошептала Минерва. - Вот почему он боится за свое место. Боится, что его бросят. _Мерлин._

Это было еще хуже, потому что Гриндевальд никогда не скрывал свои цели, не врал другим или себе. В отличие от Альбуса.

Реджи не участвовал в их беседах. Он проводил время на крыше с дементорам или где-то еще. _Потому что что-то надвигалось._ Перед четвертым этапом это было очевидно всем преподавателям. Альбус что-то искал. Дементоры будто кого-то высматривали. С Невиллом и Гарри были Минерва и Помона под любым предлогом. Перед самым началом четвертого испытания Реджи поспешил куда-то с Ситхом Алоли. Дамблдор тоже пропал. Аластор и Амелия кивнули друг другу. Гарри и Невилла увела Минерва. 

Пока шел этап, Аластор и остальные внимательно следили за происходящим в замке. Видимо, дементоры тоже. Потому что в районе Часовой башни залетали заклинания. Флитвик доложил, что дементоры перехватили Люциуса Малфоя. Аластор заметил Крэбба, спешащего скрыться, и оглушил его. Гойла задержали Гораций и Помона. После этапа Амелия не стала терять время и вызвала авроров с сывороткой.

Малфой признался, что к нему заявилась Беллатриса, утверждающая, что Темный Лорд стал духом и пытается вернуть себе тело. Для этого нужно привести Гарри Поттера на кладбище, где похоронены Реддлы. Аластор, Амелия и авроры помчались туда. Они подоспели к моменту, когда Альбус Дамблдор бросал Аваду в Арктура и Алоли.  
___________________________________________________

Сделать чары на Хогвартсе очень легко. Чтобы палочка реагировала на камень. Временно, но времени хватит. Ситх и Реджи поспешили на кладбище. Три Пожирателя и подобие маленького человечка уже были там. Никто не стал церемониться. 

Ситх кинулся за змеей. Вайрок сшиб с ног Рабастана. Реджи ударил заклинанием по Белле. Бишоп мгновенно свернул шею Родольфусу. Последний и Нагайна мертвы, Рабастан умирает, Белла успела увернуться. Она превосходный боец, но годы Азкабана свое взяли. Реджи пригнулся и ударил Авадой. Осталость только существо на стуле. 

В отдалении уже есть разрытая яма. _Работа Рихтера._

-Так это он? - скептически спросил Бишоп. - Жалкое зрелище.

Красные глаза смотрят с бешенством и страхом.

-Вы знаете, кто я?! Я Лорд Волан-де-Морт!

Ситх закатил глаза. _Даже Геллерта редко звали Лордом, он сам себя так никогда не звал._

-Неудивительно, он не понял, что его крестражи уничтожены, - фыркнул Бишоп.

Регулус не ждет, когда Темный Лорд завоет от страха и неверия. Просто направляет на него палочку. _Хорошо, что история Салазара закончена, это убожество бы его еще больше разочаровало._ Блэк парой движений палочки отправил тело в пустую могилу, которую тут же заполнила земля. Реджи не станет марать руки в земле ради _этого._ Медальон в могиле, Чаша уже расплавлена, Диадема у королевы, а Меч в месте, что стало разочарованием не только для Регулуса Блэка.

Бишоп и Вайрок бесшумно отступили в туман. Тогда среди надгробий появляется Дамблдор. Темный Лорд мертв, Министерство на шатких ногах, он один остался.  
___________________________________________________

Лестрейнджи мертвы. Тома нет. _Никто не поверит в Темного Лорда._ Перед Альбусом два человека. У одного черты Геллерта, у второго висит камень на груди.

_Опаздываете, Альбус Дамблдор._

_Вы позади._

У Альбуса почти перед глазами плывет. _Это невозможно._ Усмешка Геллерта туманит разум.

_Свет от вас уже отвернулся? Как печально._

_Даже к трону подойти не успели. Он так и будет сгоревшим._

Звучит смех, тот же, что и десятилетия назад. Смех победителя. Того, кто сдела все, что ему было нужно.

-Нет, - шепчет Альбус. Перед его глазами образ, но этот образ рожден его сознанием. _Ничего общего с образами, что видят разноцветные глаза._ \- Геллерт... Я должен быть прав! Я символ света!

Альбус выбросил вперед руку. Реджи и Ситх отскочили. Их схватил за плечи Вайрок, потянув за свою спину, пока Бишоп взмахивал палочкой. Рука Альбуса описала дугу и приземлялась в траве. _Ситх повел рукой, Старшая палочка превратилась в браслет, а рядом появилась идентичная ей палочка._ Дамблдор со стоном схватился за обрубок руки, кидаясь в сторону, чтобы не угодить под Аваду.

Подоспели авроры.

-Мы им займемся, - сказала Амелия, обездвиживая Альбуса. Вот только Бишоп не опустил палочку. Боунс вздрогнула от его взгляда. - Он ответит за свои преступления перед Визенгамотом, клянусь.

Рихтер презрительно фыркнул, направляясь к своим. Ситх махнул рукой и браслет перекочевал к нему. Вайрок ткнул в тела.

-Нашу награду, будьте любезны.

Реджи с усмешкой сжал его кофту. 

-Дементоры кого-то поймали?

-Малфоя и его идиотов, - кивнул Аластор. - Хочешь рассказать, как они тебя слушают?

-Нет, - ответил Регулус. - Мы вернемся в Хогвартс. Не нужно быть в Министерстве, чтобы знать, как вам будет весело.  
___________________________________________________

Министерство на ушах. Магическая Британия тем более. _Их символ света хуже, чем безумец и монстр._

Дамблдору влили сыворотку правды. Он признался, что помог бежать Пожирателям и заколдовал их, чтобы они искали хозяина. Что хотел смерти наследников Хогвартса. Смерти Гарри и Темного Лорда. Он говорил и говорил. Как он символ света и всегда прав. Только он может вести людей за собой. Как не может больше оставаться позади.

 _Он не может говорить о Ситхе Алоли, но он бы и так говорил о Геллерте._ Он звучит как полностью помешанный. Крауч не сдерживает отвращения. Августа буквально рычит, слыша, как ее внука планировали убить ради того, чтобы у Дамблдора была чудесная репутация. _Он не говорит о камне, но говорит о поисках._ Альбус говорит о том, как Геллерт в итоге оставил попытки обрести власть над смертью, чтобы встретиться со своей большей одержимостью в вечности. 

У Дамблдора нет доказательств, что Темный Лорд был жив. Пожиратели могли действовать просто на основе его слов. Поэтому все разговоры о Волан-де-Морте лишь усугубляют его положение.

Так как он атаковал Алоли и Арктура, те в зале суда. На губах Ситха играет полуулыбка. Он знает, что Альбус Дамблдор никто. Что он никак не мешал его предкам. Те сами сделали выбор. _Но ему все равно нравится видеть страдания того, кто так разочаровал его деда._

Дементор целует Альбуса прямо в зале суда. Дамблдор кричит о Геллерте и Дарах. Реджи прикрывает глаза, слыша отдаленный смех мертвеца в ушах. Ситх слышит его в полной мере, Регулус уверен.

Магическая Британия увидела свет и тьму. Теперь люди не могут все свалить лишь на одну сторону. Это повергает их в шок, конечно. _Потому что это правда._ Регулус вообще не видит черное и белое. Для него весь мир серый. Люди сами окрашивают его. Печально, что они красят мир лишь в два цвета. Без Дамблдора они наконец начнут двигаться дальше. С трудом, разумеется. Ведь легче прикрываться другими, как щитом. 

Регулус сделал, что хотел. Он наконец мог оставить это разочаровывающее место.


	8. Will we die, just a little

Магическая Британия долго оправляется. Штат Хогвартса пытается справиться с разочарованием. Минерва заняла место Альбуса, а Филиус ее. Они ищут новых учителей, вносят изменения в программу обучения. Понемногу школа вновь начинает напоминать себя старую, когда ученики учились, а не оскорбляли другие факультеты каждый час. Это медленный процесс хотя. Минерва может лишь проклинать Альбуса и свое невежество.

О Дамблдоре люди стараются не говорить вообще. Больно и стыдно. Они сами в него верили, хотя почему? Потому что он победил Геллерта Гриндевальда? Стоило узнать детали дуэли еще тогда, возможно, всех страданий можно было бы избежать.

Поттеры и Боунсы объединяют семьи. Гарри лишь может поблагодарить Дурслей за то, что те рассказали ему правду когда-то. Иначе он мог купиться на ложь Дамблдора, как и все остальные. 

Британия на шатких ногах. Как-то живет. Но в Исландии до этого никому нет дела. Реджи сидит на крыше академии, слыша гул воды в ушах и наблюдая за Луной. Его королева кружит среди магичсеких существ, пока ловец из команды Дурмстранга собирате букет полевых цветов для нее. 

_Быть Блэком все равно что быть королевской крови._ Короли могут многое себе позволить. Реджи положил ладонь на живот. Он еще не сказал Каллаханам, что скоро образы близнецов станут реальностью. Хотя остальные члены семьи знают. Августин особенно восторжен перспективой стать старшим братом и уже попросил у родителей родную сестренку. 

-Он пошел в тебя, - одновременно сказали Барти и Август, смотря друг на друга.

Реджи прикрыл глаза. Смутно, но он видел образ Ситха, мурлыкающего себе под нос. Он танцевал среди виноградных кустов в этот момент, погруженный в собственный мир. Трон сгорел, корон и не было, но наследие осталось.

_Безумец, пророк, злодей, спаситель, чудовище, избавитель. Там еще много эпитетов. Самое забавное, что так обычно описывают правителей. Говоря, что никакого трона нет, люди верят, что Геллерт Гриндевальд король. Тот идет по улицам, залитым кровью. Ему плевать на имена. Он убивает и оставляет за собой пламя. Метафорический трон уже давно оплавился от этого. Потому что Геллерта это уже не волнует. Когда это случилось, тогда он и стал для всех королем, но его глаза направлены на человека, сидящего на ступенях храма._

_-Пришел помолиться, ангел мой?_

_-Мне не о чем, - ответил аврор. - Да и бог не отвечает на молитвы._

_-Его нет, - засмеялся Гриндевальд. - Люди просто придумывают себе защитников, не желая встречать опасноть лицом к лицу._

_Персиваль тихо рассмеялся._

_-Когда-то ты говорил о троне, Геллерт, но сам же его и сжег. Кто-то может подумать, что ты стал мягким._

_-Никогда, - выдохнул тот, опускаяcь на колени. - Если король опускается на колени, то дает свою корону._

_-Ты опускаешь корону, чтобы владеть, - усмехается аврор, наклоняясь. - Твоя одержимость не знает границ._

_-Разумеется, - безумно улыбается Геллерт. - Когда наше время выйдет, начнется наша вечность._

_Темный маг и аврор встречаются в поцелуе. К чему торопиться или бояться? В конце концов..._

_-Will we die, just a little._


End file.
